People like us
by WhenWeMeetAgain
Summary: AU. Invisible. Brainiac. Gay. Gay Brainiac. Socially Awkward. Cheerleader. Jock. All different personalities, but they have one thing in common. They all have super powers. They're in a world where being like them could get them hurt. They come together to fight those people who want to destroy New York City. They start with seven but add more. More relationships and friendships.
1. Beginning

I walked to my dark blue locker. I had just come from my History class. I'm a Junior in high school, so my locker was in the science hall. The Freshman's lockers were in the History hall. Some had them in the Economics hall. A few of us Juniors have lockers in the Economics hall too. The Sophomore's had lockers in the mathmatic's halls and a few in the English halls. The Seniors had lockers in the Physics and Chemistry hall and a few had lockers in small halls that we use to get around quickly to other classes.

I dumped my books in the locker and pushed a stray piece of my dark red hair behind my ear. I saw a note at the foot of my locker. I picked it up. It was addressed to me, Katie Gardner.

_Meet us at the roof of your apartment complex at 7 tonight or we will tell everyone about your special little secret._

_~People like you_

I shoved the note in my pocket and looked around. I saw Travis Stoll messing around with his jock friends. I've had a crush on him since he moved across the hall in my apartment complex. He never really noticed me, so I just kept my crushing to myself, but he was a joker, he played pranks on people sometimes, not as much as when we were younger, but maybe once or twice a month.

Next to me was a girl named Drew Tanaka. She was the queen bitch of the school and never even gave me a glance. I grabbed my books for the rest of the day and rushed off to my English class. My dark brown combat boots were loose at the top and had a soft click on the tiles of the floor. My dark grey skinny jeans were tight- but not too tight- around my long runner's legs. My dark red, long sleeved top was showing off my thin stomach. I never wore makeup, I thought it would draw attention away from my pretty bright green eyes.

If you were wondering what my secret was, I could grow plants by just using my mind, any thing that grew from the ground, it didn't even take any energy away from me, I could also control the plants. I kept my head down as I pushed my way through the crowds off people around me.

The rest of the day was normal, I came home and my dad wasn't home, like usual. He came home at like midnight every night and went to work at seven in the morning. I don't know how he can live on pretty much no sleep, but he does. My mother left us after I was born. It was just my father and I, even if he was never there. I dropped my keys on the counter and threw my bag on the brown leather couch and fell next to it.

I then remembered that I had to get to mail. I got up from the comfy couch and opened my door while I grabbed my keys and walked out the door. Not looking in front of me. I bumped into something hard while I put my keys in my jeans pocket. I fell to the ground and my butt hit the floor, hard.

"Perfect" I mumbled as I got up and grabbed my keys that fell out of my hand as I fell.

"I'm so sorry- wait did you just move here, I haven't seen you around before" I looked up and saw a tall, lanky, but muscular boy with curly brown hair and bright, sky blue eyes. I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"I've lived across the hall from you since we were seven, we go to the same school and my locker is like, right next to yours" I glared at him. I may have a crush on him, but that was horrible, him not knowing me, but living across from each other for ten years, it stung. He was a head taller than me, but I could still tell I was intimidating towards him.

"I'm sorry, it's just I've never known you, we've never talked" He said. I let out a breath and took the small piece of paper out of my pocket.

"Did you get one of these?" I asked. Holding the corner of a lined piece of paper a few inches from his face. He took the paper and unfolded it, then his eyes drifted across the paper, reading it.

"No" he answered. He seemed truthful, so I snatched the paper back and put it in my black, leather jacket. He watched me as I did. I stuck out my hand.

"Katie Gardner" I said. Looking him in the eye. He glanced at my hand then at my eyes then slightly blushed as he took my hand.

"Travis Stoll" he said. I nodded.

"I'll see you later, I have to go get mail" I sighed as I walked past him and to the elevator at the end of the hall. I turned around as the doors closed to see Travis still staring at me with his cheeks a light color of rose pink. Once the doors closed. I smiled to myself and felt heat rise to my cheeks, it was early winter, so I could just say it was the cold.

I got to the mailbox and grabbed the three pieces of mail we had. They were all bills, so I just grabbed them and walked back to the elevator, it was only me in the elevator again, so I took out my phone and checked for a message from my dad, telling me that he would be home at midnight, like he texted me every night. Sure enough it was there. Since it was still, about, 2:30 in the afternoon, I could do anything I wanted, so once I got back to my apartment, I turned on the TV and grew an apple tree next to the couch and picked one of the ripe, red apples and bit down into it.

There was a knock on my door. I rolled my eyes and ungrew the tree. I rushed to the door and looked out the peephole, it was Travis. I opened the door.

"Did something happen?" I asked. I looked down the hall he was in and saw no fire of blood or anything. He laughed.

"No, but- can I come in?" he asked. I looked at him odd but moved away from the door. He walked in and looked around the apartment as I sat down and continued to eat my apple. He leaned on the wall and crossed his left foot over the right. I propped my feet on the table in front of me.

"What's up? I mean it's weird, we just met and now you seem like I'm the only one who you can talk too" I laughed. He looked nervous. He walked over to me and I moved my feet so he could get to the couch.

"So while you were walking to the elevator, I saw a small rose pop up on the ground where one of your feet stepped… do you have superpowers? I mean like some people have them, others don't, we don't really pay attention to them, everyone treats them like a threat because they have something we don't, but are you one of them?" he asked me.

"Damn it, I can usually control these things- don't tell anyone!" I whispered to him. He put his hands up.

"Don't worry, I'm one too" he whispered. I smiled in relief and jumped on him. I hugged him.

"I can't believe it, someone can finally understand me" I cried on his shoulder. He patted my back awkwardly. I pulled away and wiped a tear that was falling from my eye.

"So you can grow plants?" he asked. I nodded.

"Any plants, even ones people haven't found yet, then I make them disappear, it doesn't even make me tired" I told him. He nodded.

"I have super speed, I can also teleport, but they're the same thing, really" he shrugged. I laughed and he was suddenly by the fridge then back to the couch.

"It's good to have a friend who understands me" I whispered. Even if a little part of me hated that I said it, I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Are you going tonight for that thing on the note?" he asked me. I nodded.

"I don't really have any friends, but no one makes up horrible things about me, I like it that way, it's how I've lived my life, so I don't want this to get out and for people to bully me for being different from them, I've always been invisible, I like it that way" I told him. "So, yes I'm going"

"Okay, well, tell me what happened, it sounds sketchy to me" he got up and pulled me up by my hand. I let it go and turned to a spot on the floor that was cleared. I thought of the words, Cherry tree, and it started to grow in front of me. Travis came up next to me and stared at the tree then reached his hand out and picked two cherries that were connected at the stem. He split them and gave me one. I smiled as I popped it in my mouth and shrunk the tree.

We grinned at each other as we chewed the cherries and then I spit the seed out in my hand and walked over to the trashcan and used my foot to push on the small lever that pulled the top up. I tossed the seed and stem in the trash.

I pulled my leather jacket over my shoulders and slipped on my combat boots. I grabbed my keys and locked the apartment behind me and glanced at Travis's apartment before heading to the roof of the building. Once I got there, five other people were waiting there.

Two boys were holding hands. One was blonde, he had grey eyes, I noticed as I got closer to them. He had cropped hair and wore designer clothes on, it wasn't hard to tell he was gay. His, what I assumed, boyfriend had light brown hair styled upwards. He had hazel eyes and had a simple black northface, jeans, and white scarf on. They both looked about my age, maybe a year older.

There was a girl who looked maybe 15. She was African American, but had bright gold eyes. Her hair was like dark chocolate. She had a jean jacket that was the same light denim color as her jeans. She wore a black scarf around her neck and another layer of a thick jacket over her jean one.

Next to her was a girl my age with blonde hair curled like a princess and the same grey eyes as the boy. They might be siblings or cousins. She had on a dark grey hoddie with black skinny jeans and black ugg boots.

The final person was also a girl. She was very pretty. She looked to be some part native American. She had choppy brown hair and eyes that seemed to change color, from brown to green to blue to grey, they were beautiful. She had on thin black leggings and a dark blue zip-up hoddie. She had on uggs like the blonde girl.

"Did you guys call for me?" I asked once I reached them. The blonde girl was intimidating, but I wouldn't let it show. She stepped towards me.

"I called all of you here tonight, including my brother and his boyfriend, my name is Annabeth Chase and I have superpowers like you all" she held her chin up, she was a little shorter than me, but I was a little tall for my age. The brunette girl came up to me.

"I'm Piper" she stated. I raised an eyebrow.

"Just Piper?" I asked her. She looked at the ground and nodded. "It's cool, you don't have to tell us, by the way, my name's Katie Gardner"

"Hazel Levesque" The youngest girl's voice was shy. I smiled at her, kindly and she smiled back. The two boys came up next.

"I'm Malcolm and this is my boyfriend, Mitchell" the blonde boy said. I smiled at them.

"I love when people are openly gay, it makes me happy that people are so open about themselves" I grinned. Malcolm gave me a nod and Mitchell flashed me a smile.

"Well I can turn invisible" Annabeth informed us. I nodded.

"I can grow any plant then ungrow it, even though it's not really a thing, but it doesn't take away any energy" I shrugged.

"I-I can summon almost anything, I'm really good at gold and rubies, stuff like that" Hazel said. She was about three fourths of a head shorted than me. I could tell she was cold, from her shivering, I took off my gloves and handed them to her. She smiled and thanked me before carefully pulling them on.

"I can make people do pretty much anything by using my voice" Piper shoved her hands in the pockets of her jacket. "Can we go inside somewhere, I'm freezing" she whimpered.

"My place is just downstairs, my dad doesn't come home until midnight, so we can go in there" I offered. Piper nodded along with Hazel and Malcolm as they hurried to the stairs. I stayed behind them and walked next to Annabeth.

"How did you know about us?" I asked her. She turned her head towards me.

"We all go to the same highschool, Malcolm and my mother worked us so much to make us smart and clever, so I figured out about the three of you by your actions, you distance yourself from everyone else, so no one will find out about you, Hazel did the same and Piper's a cheerleader, but unlike the rest of the other girls, she doesn't look as happy, she might like it, but I think she thought someone would figure her out, so she became a cheerleader to blend in, but I was talking to her for a school project and she has power to her voice" Annabeth explained.

We got to the room and I unlocked it for them and they walked in before me. I looked at Travis's apartment and smiled. I knew he was watching, so I flicked him off and walked in the apartment.

Once I got in they were all seated on the couch, waiting for me. I looked out the window, which was most of our wall, the sun was almost set. I walked over to an empty chair and sat down.

"So Malcolm and Mitchell, you guys haven't told us your powers yet" I said.

"I'm a thecnopath, meaning that I can control anything that electronic in any way" Malcolm said. I grinned.

"I can shoot webs of electricity out of my hands, fingers, eyes, pretty much anywhere" Mitchell smiled.

"So, Annabeth, why exactly are we here?" I asked her.

"We're all outsiders right? Different, so I thought we could come together and train our powers so we could help lower crime in New York and maybe let people know that people like us aren't bad and shouldn't be punished for it" Annabeth was using hand gestures a lot.

"Well, I wouldn't mind putting more practice into my powers- but where are we going to practice?" I asked her. She smiled, it wasn't a kind smile but one that said 'I know just the place'.

"We can use the roof we were just on. I can make the whole roof invisible so they don't see us" She responded. Piper clapped her hands together.

"Well, this is awesome, now we can all have friends like us" she grinned. I smiled back, but I could tell Annabeth could read through me like a book. She cocked her head to the side.

"Do you already know someone who has powers?" surprisingly Malcolm asked me this. I nodded. I got up and went to the door and looked out the peep-hole.

"I don't know if he wants to come, I mean he goes to our school, but he has all these things to do, he's on the football team and has tons of homework-" I was nervous.

"Katie, go and get him, then bring him here" Piper's voice was like the most magical thing ever, I nodded and walked out of the apartment. I walked over to Travis's door like my legs were being controlled. My hand knocked on the door. I used all my strength to use my other hand to cover my mouth. Travis opened the door and looked at me oddly. I heard the door close behind me and Malcolm came out with Hazel.

"Come on" Hazel dragged me back and Malcolm got Travis, who was confused on what he was doing, so he was reluctant.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered to him. I knew it was him because he told me his brother was gone at a boarding school for boys a while away. Once we got in the room everyone introduced themselves and afterwards Travis grinned.

"Why would you be sorry about this, there are more people like us, this is awesome" Travis grinned as he hugged me so tightly that I couldn't move. He even picked me up.

"I can't breath, Travis" I whispered. I could fell his cheeks become red against mine and he set me down. "I fell like a rag doll" I laughed. I could hear Hazel chuckle.

"So Hazel's a freshman, Malcolm and Mitchell are seniors, and Piper, Annabeth, Travis, and I are juniors" I counted off. Malcolm kissed his boyfriends cheek.

"My dad's never home, so we can just meet here" I shrugged. Travis was at the fridge suddenly.

"You guys have almost no food" he complained.

"That's because I grow my own food, dinner tonight was fruit salad" I said.

"I think this place is perfect, it's close to the roof and no one's ever home" Piper looked around. I felt close to everyone already.

"Yeah, it's perfect, you guys can come whenever you want, it's not like anyone but me does, it's lonely" I said. Hazel smiled.

"That's great, my mother is never home, same with my dad, but he lives on the other side of town" she said. I smiled lightly.

"Yeah, we could walk here together" I offered. She smiled in response. Travis's stomach grumbled. Piper and I smiled in attempt to keep from laughing, it didn't work. Annabeth started laughing so hard she turned invisible. She had the powers of the invisible woman, but more badass. I grew him some grapes and he happily ate them.

"I honestly thought we weren't going to get along, sorry but we're still calling this club the six" Annabeth laughed. Travis smiled showing us grapes and we all started to laugh.

The day was one of the best days of my life. I met friends who got what I was going through.

**Yes, this is my new story, about them in the mortal world, fighting off crime and eventually people who were planning to wipe out the whole island and they fight it while trying to stay out of the public's eyes.**

**Hope you guys will like this.**

**Love you guys!  
**

**~WhenWeMeetAgain**


	2. The Club

The next morning I walked to school eating an apple I grew. I don't remember a time in my life when I didn't love apples, they were my favorite fruit next to strawberries. I was wearing black leggings and a sky blue long-sleeved shirt underneath my black leather jacket and I was wearing my other pair of combat boots, just like the other ones, but black. I had a white scarf wrapped around my neck.

"Hey" I heard a voice come from next to me. I looked over and saw Hazel and Mitchell. I smiled warmly towards them. Mitchell was wearing a dark blue designer jacket and jeans. Hazel had on light blue denim jeans and a matching jacket with a white shirt underneath.

"Hi guys, what's up?" I asked them before I took the last bite of my apple and threw it in the trash can we were passing.

"We live in the same building so when we were walking out we decided to walk together and saw you, did you guys want to get coffee with Malcolm and I after school?" Mitchell asked us. I nodded.

"I usually get all my homework before lunch, so I rush through it, I should be able to" I said. Hazel smiled a little.

"M-my teachers don't give us much homework, s-so it would be fine with m-me" she said. Mitchell's grin was huge. I laughed. Annabeth appeared on the other side of me.

"Hey, w-where's Malcolm?" Hazel's soft voice was barley heard. Annabeth was wearing a short black, leather skirt with white stockings underneath. She had a grey and blue horizontal stripped long sleeved shirt on, with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows. She also had a black beanie hat on her head.

"We don't live together, he lives with his dad, we're only half siblings, so he walks a different route" Annabeth explained. She was rubbing her arms. "I was in a rush today so I forgot a coat" she shivered.

"We're almost there, just like a block, so you should be good" Mitchell said. She didn't turn towards him, but she nodded. Once we got to school we all went our different ways. I got to my locker and grabbed my stuff, the rest of the day was boring, I did finish all my homework and met Hazel in the front of the school and we walked to the coffee shop Mitchell told us to meet him at.

"Hazel, do you have any friends?" I tried to make my voice kind, but as we walked she tilted her head down a little bit.

"N-no" she stuttered. I didn't want to ask her about it, it never seemed that bad and some people were sensitive about it.

"Hey, it's fine, you have friends now" I reassured her. She smiled up at me.

"Thanks Katie" she hugged me. Her frizzy dark hair was in my face, but I hugged her anyways. We were already in line for coffee. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around. It was Travis and Piper.

"Hey guys" I smiled. Piper was wearing her cheerleading uniform, which the coach made them wear. It was dark blue and silver. It was a two piece that showed her abs. She had on her northface jacket over it. Travis had on a thin white shirt under his letterman jacket that was blue and silver, our school colors. He had on simple jeans.

"Did Mitchell text you guys too?" Piper asked. I nodded. Her brown hair was in a ponytail.

"Black coffee" Hazel and I said in unison once we got to the counter. I cracked a smile at her. She chuckled. Piper and Travis ordered and we all sat down on a group of couches. Mitchell, Malcolm, and Annabeth came through the door and had a boy with them. He had black, messy hair and bright green eyes, like the sea.

"Who's the guy with them, he's cute" I said. Travis narrowed his eyes at them. "Don't get your jock-strap in a twist, he's not my type, I just think he's attractive" Piper smiled and Hazel gave a little laugh. Travis turned back to me.

"You're my friend, I don't want you to get hurt" he said. I nodded.

"You're a good friend then" I smiled at him. "But I think I can take him"

"Well, if you can't just call for me" he said. I smiled.

"Aww, he cares so much about me" I laughed as he blushed and I got up and hugged him.

"Shut up" his face was pink. Piper and Hazel were dying with laughter as they finally got their coffee and sat down. The boy sat down next to one of the small trees. Annabeth sat next to him and Mitchell and Malcolm sat down next to Piper. Travis had his own couch, so he put his feet up.

"Annabeth's who's your new boyfriend?" Piper asked. I snorted. Piper turned towards me while the two blushed. "What? It looks like they're going out" she sounded innocent.

"Just because they're friends doesn't mean they're a couple" I said. "Who is he?"

"Percy Jackson, he's like us" she whispered the last part. I nodded. I stared at Percy taking him in. he had on a white shirt with a light blue button up shirt over it. He had on jeans and sneakers. He seemed uncomfortable with me staring at him, so I turned it into a glare.

"What can he do?" Travis asked.

"I can control water" he said. I nodded. "What can you guys do?" he asked.

"I'm Katie" I said. I concentrated. Then pointed my finger at the tree and he turned towards it as I made a leaf bitch slap him across the face. Travis laughed and reached over to high-five me. "Sorry, usually I'm not this mean, but I find your eyes odd and scary"

"Thanks" he said as he rubbed his face. "Do all of you guys go to the same school?" he asked us. I nodded.

"Do you go to our school? I haven't seen you around" Hazel said. Percy nodded. I took a sip of my coffee and looked over to see Malcolm and Mitchell making out. I put a hand up.

"PDA, I'm sorry, love you guys, but I don't need to see any more kissing, mistletoe is everywhere, in school today I saw like ten-million people kissing in front of me, like they're mocking my singleness" I complained. Even Percy cracked a smile.

"I'm going back to the apartment" Travis said. He got up. "Anyone else coming"

"Me" I said as I got up. I pulled Hazel up and she started to giggle when I grabbed her shoulders. Piper stood up and grabbed her bag.

"What's _the apartment_?" Percy asked as we all walked out of the coffee shop. I had my head on Travis's shoulder and Percy was next to me and Annabeth on the other side of him. Piper and Hazel were talking in front of us and Malcolm and Mitchell were in front of them.

"Katie's apartment, her dad's never home, so she let's us come there whenever, even if we all just started yesterday" Annabeth explained.

"Don't worry, with our personalities, you will be talking non-stop" Travis told him. He nodded.

"Are you two a thing? I mean I heard you say that you weren't in a relationship, but you two act like you are" Percy asked Travis and I. I lifted my head from Travis's shoulder.

"No, he was my first friend, I'm not into being social, I'm socially awkward and we just met yesterday, so yeah, I'm sorry Annabeth, but I consider him my best friend" I said. Travis flashed everyone a smile and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't really have a best friend, but she's going through what I am and I'll be the first to admit it, she's very funny, not like me, but" he shrugged. I punched his shoulder.

Once we got to the apartment, Percy was sitting awkwardly on the couch. Hazel was throwing things then summoning them back. I was cleaning the kitchen with the help of some of my vines. Annabeth was reading a book next to Percy, trying to make him feel at home. Travis was somewhere in Europe.

Malcolm and Mitchell were watching TV. Piper was watching with them. I heard footsteps and I turned towards them. It was Percy. I smiled a greeting.

"Hi" I said. He was looking at all the vines. There were ones cleaning dishes, drying them, putting them away, doing my homework, making dinner, and grabbing plates.

"Sorry, it's boring in there, what's going on in here?" he asked, walking to the sink. Suddenly the water was lifted up and floating around the kitchen.

"Annabeth found me, I was being bullied since my mother has to work two jobs, they were punching and kicking me, until Annabeth came and they cleared out, she came over to me and led me to a bathroom, everyone was out of school, so it was empty and she cleaned me up. She found me playing with a water droplet that landed on my arm. I thought for sure she was going to treat me like a disease. But she just smiled and showed me her powers.

"She told me about you guys. How you all have powers like me. She said you guys would be my friends, since we can all relate. I was scared at first, to be with so many people, I don't really know what's it's like to have friends, like you said. That's why I thought I could connect to you the most, you didn't have friends, like me" he explained to me. I nodded.

"She's a natural born leader, I think you would be if you came out of your shell a little more" I said. His mouth flickered into a smile. Travis teleported next to me.

"JESUS!" I yelled. All the vines dropped and so did Percy's water, which was over the sink. Everyone else ran in the open kitchen. I made the vines go back to doing what they were before and calmed myself down. Travis had on a bunch of UK things on, like a shirt with they're flag on it and a hat and shoes and everything.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked looking at us.

"He surprised me, you guys can go back to what you were doing" I informed them. Percy was by the sink, playing with the bubbles, which I guess he could control since they were part water.

"How was Europe?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Boring, it was all going so slow, I guess I'm used to it here" he said. He looked at what the vines were cooking while I put my finished homework away.

There was a knock at the door and everyone stopped doing their powers and I walked to the door with Travis behind me. I opened it to a boy who looked my age, a little shorter than Travis. He had short blonde hair and bright electric blue eyes. Piper came up with Hazel and once she saw the boy she just kept staring at him.

"Uh, hi, I'm Jason, I was listening to you guys talk the other night on the roof and heard you all had-" I cut him off by pulling him in the apartment.

"Katie" Piper hissed. I glanced at her then back at him.

"We were alone that night, no one else was on that roof" I said. He hesitated.

"I wasn't exactly on the roof" he said.

"Then where were you, flying?" I said with extra sarcasm, he nodded.

"Really?" Travis asked. He ran behind Jason real fast, super-speed fast, than ran a full circles around him, until I stuck my arm out and stopped him.

"You're going to do something to his eyes" I said.

"But there's nothing odd about him, all people with powers have them, you have unnatural red hair that's natural, Hazel had gold eyes, Piper's eyes change color constantly, I have two powers" Travis said.

"Me too, that's what's different about me" Jason said. I grabbed my hair and turned to Hazel.

"Is it really unnatural?" I asked. She nodded.

"What are your two powers then?" Travis said before Hazel nodded.

"I can fly and summon electricity from the sky" he said.

"W-why are you h-here?" Hazel asked. Jason stared at her for a minute, because of her stutter, I think.

"I don't really have a place to go, I go to the same school as you guys, but my foster mother kind of kicked me out, so I thought you guys could help me" he said.

"Foster mothers can kick you out?" Piper asked. I shrugged.

"Sure come on in, I guess you could stay here, my dad wouldn't notice if you used our spare bed room, right when he gets home he says he loves me while he's half asleep and falls on his bed then sleeps until he gets up and I've already made plants dress him and he goes to work, every other day I make the vines give him a shower, but you know" I said.

"How does he not know?" Travis asked as we walked in the living room. Annabeth was on a laptop, I came behind her and looked at what she was doing, it was a website for a club that had dancers, it reminded me of that movie, Burlesque.

"What is that?" I asked. Jason was floating above us, to see, since everyone was now looking at the website.

"I was doing research to find more people like us and they were complaining about unnatural activities with some of their costumers who seem to come in normal but leave in a sort of trance, like your face after Piper spoke you into getting Travis" Annabeth explained.

"The dancers there are around our age, but there's not enough proof about them to put the owners in jail" she went on.

"So what do you want us to do?" I asked her. She smiled towards the screen.

"Katie, Piper, you're going undercover as exotic dancers" she said. I backed up.

"Hell to the no!" I complained. "Piper might be okay with this, but I am not going to strip for horny, middle-aged men"

"You're not striping, just dancing for them" Piper said. I sighed.

"Fine, when?" I asked.

"Tonight you two go in" Travis read.

"Why doesn't Annabeth go, I understand Hazel, I mean she's way to innocent and young for this" I complained.

"Because you two have better bodies than me, Piper has abs! I think I even saw some on you yesterday" Annabeth said. "I mean I'm skinny, but you two have fit bodies like the dancers there, you could blend in more"

"Whatever" I mumbled.

We were all in the alley behind the club and saw two dancers walking towards the door. I looked at Piper and nodded. Vines wrapped around their mouths first then their legs and arms before attaching them to the wall, we rushed to them while they were trying to scream.

"Go to sleep" Piper told them, they automatically drifted off. We took their cards and used them to get in. A few of the guys were coming in too, to look out for the dancer girl. Jason, Percy, and Travis were all coming in. Annabeth also was, but she was invisible. We made our way to the dressing rooms.

I was dressed in a skin-tight suit, it was see-trough fabric. It showed my skin everywhere, but over my breasts and under my hips. But it showed my legs too. It was dark red lace and sparkly stuff. There were a bunch of irons and stuffs, so I let Piper do my makeup and I curled my hair.

Piper was wearing a sexy cop outfit. It was just a bra and underwear, but showed off her body. She twisted her hair up in a bun and put sparkly, silver eyeshadow over her eyes and bright red lipstick.

We went out in different rooms. The girl in my room had dark brown hair and brown eyes, she was shaking her butt like she just didn't care. There was a few guys in the room, but I think the one Piper just went into was busy, since there were yells and everything. I saw Travis and I caught Annabeth turn back to normal for a second as I danced. It felt like eternity before the girl and me could be switched out. Once back in the room she fixed her make-up and I did some touch-ups. Piper came up next to me with another girl who was blonde with bright blue eyes.

"Alley, now" she whispered to me. I got up and walked to the ally. Piper came behind me with the girl, who seemed to be in a trance, Piper talked to her.

"This is Lily, she has powers, but tell her, Lily" Piper told me.

"I work for a woman with no name, she's planning to destroy this whole city" her voice was in a monotone. I nodded. Jason landed next to me and Travis teleported to the end of the alley. He ran to us.

"What's up with her?" he asked.

"She's working for the enemy, we'll explain when we get back to the apartment" I said. The door opened and closed. Annabeth re-appeared next to Piper. In a swift movement, Annabeth used the inbetween of her thumb and pointer finger to push towards her neck. It killed her instantly. She fell to the ground.

**Second chapter is always fun to write. Anyway in other news, the next chapter for We'll Always Have Paris has just begun, so it might be a while.**

**Love you guys!**

**~WhenWeMeetAgain**


	3. Sister

"Okay, hold up, there's _nine_ of us and you think that we can beat that woman and her army?" Malcolm asked in disbelief.

"No I don't, but if we recruit like mad, then yes" his sister gave him a look. I was still in the see-trough outfit and Piper was still in hers, Mitchell gave her his long coat so it wouldn't be so awkward, Malcolm gave me his. We both gave it back to them. We couldn't get our clothes back, since we were locked out of the club. I still got my boots though.

"I think the girls have to change, that's just distracting" Travis made a gesture towards Piper and I. I looked down then back up at Travis.

"Why, are we too hot to handle?" I joked. Travis snorted.

"I _do_ have a girlfriend" he prided himself. I bit back a laugh.

"The Asian school girl? Please, Drew is the hoe of hoes, I consider her my home hoe, even if we haven't met, whenever her family goes on vacation, they just stuff their luggage in-between her fake boobs. If you poke one of them, it deflates, like a sad balloon. Once she jumped and just because of her boobs, there was an earthquake. Her face is so covered in make-up that when Chucky the clown looks at her, he runs away" I said. Travis gaped at me, as did most of everyone else. "Oh hell, I can go on and on about how she probably lost her virginity when she was four" Percy whistled.

"Damn" Jason finally said. I shrugged and sat down.

"Why are you talking about my girlfriend like that?" Travis asked me. I got up in his face.

"Because she's probably sleeping with some other guy right now, then going over to his brother or sister or whatever and sleeping with them, maybe even his dog, she is a slut and I'm just trying to protect you from being heartbroken when you find out about how your girlfriend is a two timing hoe" I explained. Travis's hand hit my face in a fast motion. I grabbed my cheek. He slapped me.

"Don't talk about my girlfriend that way" he said. I looked back at him and pounced. I landed on him and punched him in the face a few times before Annabeth and Mitchell pulled me back. Travis got up and came charging at me but Jason and Percy held him back. I struggled to get out of their hold. I then relaxed a bit and grew a giant vine with sharp thorns and let one of the leaves slap him across the face. I wanted it to go on more but Piper stopped me.

"Katie, no" she ordered. I glared at him but shrunk it down.

"Sit down both of you and if you try to hurt each other more, I'll get Mitchell to shock you guys" Piper said. They let me go and I sat down on the couch and continued to glare at Travis.

"Now, back to business, tomorrow is the weekend, so I thought we could all meet here and then we could practice on the roof" Annabeth said. I turned my head from Travis for a moment.

"I can't do tomorrow, my Saturday's are… busy, I guess, I'll just be out most of the day" I said. Travis scoffed, my head shot back towards him.

"Like you have a social life" he rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing anyways?" Malcolm asked me.

"It's my business and Piper don't you try to speak me into telling you or I will wrap a vine around your mouth so fast" I glared harder at Travis.

"Y-you can tell u-us anything" Hazel said.

"I know I can, but I don't want to tell you this, so let's leave it alone, Jason are you staying here or-" I started.

"He can stay with me" Piper offered. "My mother's in Paris for a few months and my dad lives in California temporarily and we have a few extra bedrooms, the only other person there is my sister Silena and she's always with her boyfriend"

"Thank you" Jason smiled at her. She nodded. I kept my glare contest up with Travis.

"You shouldn't be so offended by my statement, everyone knows she's bitchy rich" I said while everyone else was talking about other things.

"Shut up" his eye twitched

.0.0.0.

I dressed nice today, in a white v-neck blouse, that was tight around my waist, then flowed out. I had on normal, light wash denim jeans and white flats. I walked up the desk.

"Katie, nice to see you again, she's in the same room as usual, there's some good news" I looked up from the sign-in. "She moved her fingers" she finally said. I grinned.

"Thank you for telling me that, when I have time, I do research on coma's and apparently that's a good sign" I gave her another smile and walked off to her room.

She lay there, frozen, in a coma. Her hair was dark brown, like her father's, he wasn't there, he didn't visit on Saturday's, he did on Sunday's. Her eyes were closed, but they were green, like mine, but more like a pine tree's, the same kind as our mother. She looked angelic. I sat down in the comfy chair next to her and took a book out of my bag. I opened it to start reading.

.0.

Once I got home I opened the door to find everyone messing around. Percy was splashing Jason, who was dodging, but still getting hit. Travis was texting someone, probably Drew. Annabeth was on her laptop, Malcolm and Mitchell were talking. Piper was asleep and Hazel was playing on her phone. I sighed as I walked into my room and took off my shirt, I was lucky to have an undershirt because Travis teleported in.

"Why were you dressed so nice?" he asked. I kicked my shoes off and fell on my bed.

"None of your business" I yawned. He was suddenly standing over me.

"Really, do you mind if I check your bag then" he said. I waved him away.

"Yeah whatever" he flashed me a smile then grabbed my bag and rummaged through it. He took out a few pens, a pad of paper, my book, which was the fourth Harry Potter book, a newspaper, and a rose petal from when I grew some for my sister, a petal must have fallen off.

"Out of all of this, I think you were on a date that got boring" Travis guessed. I snorted.

"Yeah, like I'd have a date" I told him. He nodded.

"Your right, the only other reason for you having a rose is if you gave if to someone" he said. I shrugged.

"Why not, sure let's go with that, it's not like I can grow plants or anything" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to eat, it's dinner after all" I got up and left my room. Travis teleported in front of me.

"I will figure this out" he said. I shoved past him. I walked to the kitchen made myself a salad. I grabbed my laptop and stood in front of the counter it was sitting on. I typed in the average time a coma lasts. Once I found a page with a straight forward answer, it couldn't give me an answer, because they were all different. I sighed and put my bowl in the sink. I turned and Travis was suddenly at my computer. I made a sunflower slap him. He turned to the plant.

"That hurt" he told it and whipped towards me.

"Why are you on my laptop" I asked him.

"Looking through your history so I could get a better understanding on what it is you do on Saturday" he said. I sighed.

"Just get off" I said as I made the sunflower close the laptop then shrink.

"Why were you looking up stuff on coma's?" he asked. I pushed him out of the kitchen then followed him out.

"None of your business" I told him. He laughed to himself.

"I will find out" he sounded hysterical.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, now how did training go today?" I asked.

.0.

I figured Katie was visiting someone in a coma, so I went through her phone and found that she made a few calls to a hospital, the one I was standing in front of. I walked in and towards the coma ward. There was a lady at a desk in front of a sign in sheet. I grabbed the pen and saw that Katie signed in earlier and went to room 407, so I wrote that too.

"You know Miranda?" the lady seemed a little shocked. I looked up at her and nodded.

"I used to be her neighbor" I lied smoothly. She nodded and let me go. I found the room and saw a pretty girl on a bed. She had long wavy dark brown hair, like tree bark. Her eyes were closed, so I couldn't tell what color they were. As I looked at her face, I could see how she looked like Katie.

Simple nose with a small curve on the bridge of it. Her eyes were the same shape. Miranda must be her sister or cousin or related to her. The girl's finger moved. Then her hand moved. I looked at her pages and apparently she got in a car accident two years ago and her last name is Gardiner. So I guessed they could be half-sisters because Katie told me she thought of her mother as a slut.

Miranda was 16 now, so she was a year younger than Katie was.

"Why did you come?" someone asked. I looked up from her papers. It was Katie, she had on a thin, knit sweater, over her white tank top. She put on her black combat boots and had her bag with her.

"I wanted to know where you were going, you could have told us you had a sister, we wouldn't judge or anything" I said. She sat down across from me, on the other side of Miranda.

"I know you wouldn't, but the more people who know about her, the more people who can hurt her more and I won't let that happen" she said.

"She moved her hand for me" I told her. I saw her eyes water, then a tear fall.

"Last time I saw her, she seemed so helpless, she was 14" she cried. I moved over to her and hugged her, she cried on my shoulder.

"It was that damn taxi driver" she told me and pulled away. "You're a good friend" she smiled up at me.

"How would I know, I'm the friend" I told her she laughed and wiped a tear from her face. Her eyes were bright green, they were like bright emeralds.

"You know, when I was in middle school, I did chorus all three years, every year we had four concerts, my dad never came to one, she came to all of them, I love my dad, but she was there for me, that's why I wouldn't give up my Saturday for anything but her" she told me. I nodded and let wrapped my arms around her, she leaned on my shoulder.

"You're my best friend too" I told her. She smiled. I got up from my seat.

"Where are we going?" she asked as I pulled her up.

"Back to the apartment, Mitchell, Malcolm, and Annabeth left, but everyone else is still there" I told her. She nodded and followed me out.

..0.

It's hard being me. I'm a cheerleader, straight A student, and keep my power a secret. I was walking home with Jason who was staying with me. I was wearing heeled boots that were at my ankles. I had on a light pink ruffled dress and I curled my hair today. I also had on a thin black coat. The heels made me almost as tall as Jason, but I was somewhat short for my age.

"What happened to your parents?" I asked him. He looked over at me. I regretted saying anything. "Sorry, never mind, just trying to break the tension"

"I get it, it doesn't bother me, but my mother was an actress, but she was also a drinker, she died from alcohol poisoning, my dad is the CEO of Jupiter airlines, but he doesn't know that he has a son" Jason explained. I listened to him intently.

"Well, I'm sorry about you mom, but you can stay at my place as long as you want, but have you ever even tried to contact your dad?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"He probably wouldn't even believe me if I told him I was his long lost son" Jason laughed. We got to my building and walked in. The apartment I lived in was a whole floor, since my dad was a famous actor and my mom was a French model and actress, they met on set of a movie called, _Windy City_, they were the lead roles.

"Well, maybe you could convince him, is there anything you could say to him that would let him now?" I asked him as I put my bag down and took my jacket off. He shook his head.

"Not that I can think of" he responded. I sighed and fell on the couch. I got to decorate the house, since I was pretty much the only one who lived in it, so I left it simple. The walls were brick, I didn't do anything to them and left the décor simple, no designer anything, I wasn't like that. Jason sat on one of the lazy boy chairs and lifted the footstool up from under the seat.

"I just got a text from Katie, she said that we're training tomorrow, so dress in something other than a dress"

"Like that's a problem for me" Jason laughed. I rolled my eyes as I put my phone back.

"I think it was directed towards me" I told him. "Hey, are you on the football team?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No, I don't think they would let me play" he told me.

"Well, you have the body type, why do you think they wouldn't let you play?" I asked.

"There aren't any openings and I don't think they like me considering I'm an orphan" he said. I shrugged.

"They don't treat you fair then" I replied.


	4. Dying Flame

Training on Sunday morning was horrible. We were doing combat with only our hands, shooting guns (Annabeth could also make it soundproof), all that stuff. We got a hint about a boy who likes to go to this club and was kind of rouge, so we thought we could bring him in. My job was to seduce him.

The club was packed with people and Piper spoke the guy into letting us in. Annabeth was going to roam around, invisible. I was wearing a short, black dress with a deep v-neck. I walked through the club and found the boy. He had dark brown curly hair and dark brown eyes, he was obviously latino. I knew he was like us, because he had a spark of fire on his hands as he saw me. I winked at him and let him follow me while I went to one of the ends of the club where they had curted off areas.

He followed me in the room and closed the curtain. He examined me before coming close to me.

"Your hair is what got my attention, like a dying flame, beautiful" he said. He grabbed my waist and I let my face hit his and we kissed as we made our way to the couch. I sat on his lap as we made out. I made vines slowly wrap around his hands and legs. I stopped kissing him and just sat on his lap, legs on either side of him, body close. I ripped his shirt off and he grinned at me before grabbing my butt and pulling me closer to him.

"You know what got my attention about you?" I asked him as he lay down on the couch. I was over his chest now, with my knees on both sides of him.

"What?" he felt up my legs. I was somewhat surprised he hadn't noticed the vines slowly wrapping around him.

"Your hands" I whispered in his ear after I bent down and kissed his ear lightly.

"What about my hands" he was feeling down my waist.

"The fire" I whispered against his mouth. He froze and tried to get up, but vines were tightly wrapped around him. Travis teleported in and Annabeth became visible. My mouth was still on his, so I lifted up and just sat over him and turned to my friends.

"I will never unsee that" Annabeth said. Travis turned towards her.

"Did they do it?" he seemed surprised. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course not! I've only done it with two people in my life and I will not become a slut" I said.

"Look where you are" Travis said. I looked down at the boy and leaned back over his ear.

"What's your name?" I whispered. I could tell he was turned on still.

"Leo Valdez" he quietly told me. I nodded next to his ear.

"We want you" My voice was seductive next to him. He moaned.

"For what?" he finally asked.

"There's a dark woman trying to wipe this city out and we want you to help us" My lips were less than an inch from his ear. I sat back up over him as he took a breath shakily.

"God, your hot" he said.

"Are you in?" I asked him. Jason, Piper, and Hazel were in the room now with Percy slipping in.

"I couldn't live without this city, of course I am" he said. I got up and stood next to Travis.

"What did you do to him?" he whispered in my ear. I didn't answer him but smiled. I let Leo lose of the vines. He got up and I saw his ears were slightly pointed, his mark that he's one of us. Malcolm and Mitchell were back at the apartment. I grabbed Travis's shoulder and everyone else did the same, but Leo.

"What are you doing?" he asked, rubbing his wrists.

"We're going to teleport" Annabeth answered. Leo shrugged and grabbed Travis's shoulder. We were suddenly in my apartment. Leo was sixteen, I think, Piper and Jason's age.

"So do you guys do undercover stuff all the time?" Leo asked. I shrugged.

"Once Piper and I were exotic dancers for a night" I sat down on the couch. Leo gave Piper a glance, then back at me. Until realization came on his face and he turned back to Piper and Jason.

"I remember you two! From wilderness camp!" He exclaimed. Piper studied Leo and Jason then gasped and hugged them.

"Oh my god! I remember now!" she exclaimed. "We were best friends" she grinned. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Wilderness camp?" she asked.

"I stole a car, Leo ran away form his foster home, and Jason, I forgot what he was doing there, but we were put in this school as a punishment, it was like prison, we were like thirteen, I can't believe I forgot" Piper seemed excited.

"I'm really confused" Travis whispered to me.

"They're best friends" I whispered back. He hugged my waist.

"Like us" he said. I nodded.

"Yeah, like us" I repeated him. I did think of him as my best friend, but I still had a small part of me that liked him.

.0.0.0

"I feel like a whore in this dress" I said, looking down at my black dress. Hazel shrugged.

"I-I've seen worse" she stuttered.

"Yeah me too, but it goes to like under my boobs, it's basically at my belly button" I complained. Travis looked at the v-neck.

"No, I'd say it was midway or something like that" he said. I looked around and everyone was staring at my chest. I grabbed Travis's coat and put it against my chest.

"You seduce men and guys and sometime your probably do it to a woman, but you won't let people stare at your chest?" Percy said. I nodded.

"It's awkward" I protested.

"Hey, your chest is awesome and your butt is awesome" Leo said. "Don't worry, I'm not crushing on you, I just think you're hot" he said. Travis punched his arm.

"Not cool" he said.

"What is she your girlfriend? Because she would be awesome in-" I grew a vine around his mouth.

"I think I'm going to puke" I got up and rushed to the bathroom, my heels were clicking on the floor at top speed. I opened the bathroom door and kneeled down over the toilet and threw up the take out food that was in my stomach. I felt someone hold my hair back. I had my elbows on the toilet seat.

"Was that because of him asking if we were a couple, because I know you don't like me that way, but that stings a little" Travis whispered in my ear. I shook my head.

"I think I have food poisoning, bad take out food" I replied before I threw up again. Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth came rushing in the bathroom. Travis got up from my side and went over to talk to them.

"Food poisoning, bad take out" he told them. I bent my head down in the toilet and threw up all the rest of the contents in my stomach. I fell next to the toilet and pulled down the handle to flush the toilet.

"I feel like shit" I moaned and let my head hit the back of the wall. Piper and Travis came in front of me.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" Travis asked. I shrugged. I fell back over the toilet and dry heaved. I fell back.

"I don't think so" I decided. "My dad left this morning for California, he'll be there for a few months" I said as I fell over the toilet to dry heave again.

"I can stay here with you" Annabeth decided. I shook my head.

"No, I'll be fine I just need to get a few plants and make a herbal tea, I learned how to make it when I was little and the lady how lived in your apartment died, she left no one in her will, so it was the cities stuff, I went in there before them and-" I dry heaved again. Before I got up and grabbed hold of the side of the toilet.

"Grabbed a few things, like books and stuff, she was big on people like us," I explained as I made my way to my room. "I think she was one of us, did magic, nice old lady, but I did make sure to grab all the books I could before they came" I pulled out _Herbs and Magical Plants, volume 1_ and flipped through a few pages.

"_A book of famous Quillium, _what's a Quillium?" Piper asked looking through my bookshelf. I turned my head towards her before grabbing my stomach and dry heaving.

"That's the name for people with powers, Marilyn Monroe, Albert Einstein, Abraham Lincoln, Queen Victoria" I listed off. I found the page I needed. I made my way to the kitchen and grew the needed plants.

"How come you never told us about these books?" Annabeth said. Everyone was in the kitchen now. I ran over to the stainless steel sink and tried to throw up food, but nothing came out again. I walked back to the spot I was in and used a few pots to make tea.

"I don't know, it was never on my mind, I read them every night, there's so many that I still haven't finished them all" I drank the tea and almost automatically felt better. I sighed and hopped up on the counter.

"Basically my whole room is full of books and the walls are just shelves with all the books on them. The whole building thought she was crazy, they never saw her books, but I have, the one Piper's reading was made in the 1800's but it has Marilyn in it, who was famous in the 40s and 50s. The books are magic" I explained and finished my tea.

"So what? Was she a witch or something?" Leo asked. I shook my head while they looked through the book.

"The lady or Marilyn, because Marilyn's power was purely sexual, the woman, her name was Mary, she wasn't a witch she was a Quillium, she was one of us, her power was magic" I threw the plastic cup in the sink.

"Shakespeare? The Buddha? Cleopatra? They were all Quillium?" Jason read. I nodded.

"This is amazing" Malcolm said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I was amazed when I first read them that people so famous could hide a secret that big, Cleopatra was like Marilyn, she had sex appeal" I turned the stove off and moved the pot from the hot surface to a cool one.

"Betty White? What's her power, immortality?" Travis snorted. I shook my head.

"No, she did have immortality then apparently she traded it for fame and just got her life extended, she'll live to be one-hundred something" I told them. They looked through the book while I walked back to my room and put the book of Herbs back.

.0.0.

My bare feet hit the floor as I made my way to my kitchen. School today was boring, like usual. None of us talked to each other, didn't even acknowledge our exsistances. It was kind of our day of from each other. Travis was out with his girlfriend, Miss. Bounce-house-for-boobs. Malcolm and Annabeth were at their house, reading a few of my books they borrowed.

Hazel was spending time with her dad, who came into town. Piper, Jason, and Leo (Leo moved in with Piper and Jason) were at some coffee shop or something, catching up. I didn't know what the hell Percy was doing. Mitchell was probably shopping.

Anyway, once I got home, I changed into shorts and a large shirt that had faded letters on it. It was my dad's from his college years when he met mom. It hung of my shoulder and was dark green. My father was a tall man, I wasn't very tall or anything, just a little above average height.

I put my hair up in a messy bun with strands hanging loose. I didn't get much sleep the past few nights, so I had small bags under my eyes. I clutched the book in my hand, it was interesting, the kind of history of our people. I was hurrying to the kitchen to make myself a tea I learned from this book that could make me go anywhere I wanted. I wasn't going to drink it, but I wanted to know I could make it.

I had already done my homework and it was only two thirty. I set the book down and started to grow a tulip, I needed the stem for the tea. I heard a knock on the door. So I ungrew it and walked over to the peep-hole and looked out of it. Percy was standing outside with Mitchell. I opened the door for them and rushed back to the kitchen.

"Sorry, I'm very busy right now" I grew the tulip and with the flick of the wrist cut the top of. I massed the stem up and put it in the pan.

"Katie" Percy said. I ignored him and ran back to my room to grab Mitchell a book on electricity control. I threw it to him as I ran by and back to the kitchen.

"Katie" Mitchell echoed Percy.

"What?" I turned to them, annoyed.

"You look like a scary cat woman, get sleep" Percy told me. I looked at them.

"I feel fine" I told them. Mitchell picked me up and threw me over his back. "For a gay man, you're very strong" I complained to him as he dragged me out of the kitchen and tossed me on the couch.

"Sleep" he ordered. I stared at them for a moment silently begging them. They both kept their stony faces on. I groaned and grabbed a blanket and pulled it over me before closing my eyes and drifting off into sleep.

...0.0.

I walked in Katie's apartment. My small hands were resting on the side of my bag, I saw Percy and Mitchell were watching TV while Katie was asleep on her couch. Mitchell was playing with his phone and they hadn't noticed me come in so I held out my hand and Malcolm's phone was in my hand the next minute.

"Hey Hazel" Percy said. I nodded and sat on the wood floor and put my back against Mitchell's legs.

"How did it go?" Mitchell asked me. I shrugged.

"W-we caught up, he said m-my half-brother, Nico finally told my father t-that he had powers too, I-I told him about mine when I was little and h-had a bunch of knives i-in my hands and he saw m-me summon them" I said. Travis walked through the door with Annabeth and Malcolm. He looked horrible.

"What's up with you?" Percy asked. Travis growled.

"Drew broke up with me" he said. He lifted Katie's feet and sat under them.

"I'm sorry" I told him. Everyone said some apologies.

"Serves you right, she was a whore" Katie's voice was horse. Travis glared at her.

"Now is not the time to insult Drew" he growled. Katie laughed which turned into a cough.

"Dry throat" she explained. "There's always time to insult Drew" she said. Travis glared at his bestfriend.

"Shut up" Travis said.

"What'd she do, cheat on you, because I predicted that" Katie lifted her head up.

"Yeah, that's exactly what she did" Travis was on the brink of yelling.

"Hell yeah! I so called it" Katie held her hand out to Mitchell who just shook his head.

"You are so insensitive! Making fun of me when she just broke up with me!" Travis yelled.

"Yeah, that's me" she shrugged. Her large shirt fell off one of her shoulder, showing her bra strap. She seemed to not care, I would've, but she's much more comfortable naked or showing more skin.

"Go to hell!" he yelled at her. She shrugged.

"I actually think I may be going to hell, I don't know, I'm not the best person sometimes, but I'll never really know" She wrinkled her nose. My mouth was slightly open at how she was treating a guy who just got dumped and was cheated on. Travis just stared at her and teleported away.

"What the hell is your problem?" Percy asked her. Katie got up and went to the kitchen.

...

I finished making the tea and drank it, thinking of where ever Travis would be. I was suddenly teleported to Travis's apartment and his room. He had his shirt off and I landed on my stomach.

"Jeez, how'd you master that?" I asked him. He just gave me a glare and pulled his pants off, to show his boxers before he pulled on sweat-pants. I got off my stomach and stared at him.

"What?" he finally asked. He was giving me a great view of his six-pack.

"I was trying to help you, you know" I told him as he walked out of his room and into the living room.

"Help me what?" He turned towards me as the door opened. A woman with dirty blonde hair and grey- blue eyes walked through the door. She was in her mid- thirties and looked exhausted.

"Am I interrupting something here?" She eyed us. I looked down at my clothes then back at Travis. I turned towards the woman I guessed was his mom.

"No! No! I live across the hall, we're friends, I was just trying to help him" I said. Travis sighed and fell back down on his couch.

"Help him with what?" she asked.

"Drew broke up with me, cheated on me actually and Katie was telling me about how she knew it and was basically saying she told you so, not helping me out" Travis said. I snorted.

"That's helping you out! Letting you get your anger out" I explained.

"Well, it worked, because now he looks relaxed" his mom said.

"Mom, you're siding with her?" Travis's voice was hurt, betrayed.

"Yes, I am, it would do you some good to be told you were wrong for once" She sided. I couldn't help but laugh.


	5. The Kiss

It had been two days since I had the fight with Travis and he forgave me and actually thanked me for helping him out. School on Wednesday was normal, none of us talked. After school I didn't go straight home, I walked to a coffee shop to meet a friend of mine.

I stood in line, waiting to get my black coffee. It was odd, my teeth didn't seem to get any darker of a color. Someone's fingers tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw the bright face of Will Solace. He had sun-kissed blonde hair and brown eyes that had gold mixed in them, the sign he was one of us. His power was healing, just putting his hands over someone and healing them of almost any disease.

I was wearing black skinny jeans that clung to my long legs. A white long sleeved shirt with lace sides. My black combat boots and a warm, large, but thin jacket. I had my hair up in a bun.

"Hey" I hugged him. He hugged me back. "How was Florida?" I asked him. He had lived here for a few years when we were younger and we became friends before his mom got a job offer in Florida and she got promoted, so she moved back here.

"Great, the beaches were amazing" he beamed as we ordered. The girl who was ordering out coffee was dreamily staring at him and when he went to get us a seat she gave me a look of envy.

"You two together?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"Friends, he just got back from a few years of living in Florida, so we're catching up, he's single by the way" I told her. She had a small smile on her face. I grabbed my coffee and sat down across from him.

"So, how many girls did you get in Florida?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"There weren't many, just some old women who couldn't move very fast and all the other girls my age were taken" he said.

"Maybe you'll get lucky up here, the girl at the counter was eyeing you" I told him. His tan cheeks gathered sudden heat. I laughed at him. He was built slim, he wasn't as tall as Travis or Percy and Jason, but he was tall.

"I have some friends who are just like you I think you would love to meet" I told him. He shrugged and got up with me to leave.

"So how's Miranda?" he asked. I looked down at my shoes.

"She's not so good, doesn't talk anymore" I said. I didn't lie, It was true, she's asleep.

"That's a sign of depression, what happened, when can I talk to her?" Will asked. I shook my head.

"Not any time soon, she got in a car accident two years ago" I told him.

"Is that why she's so depressed?" Will asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know if she's depressed, more like she's not awake" I said. Will furrowed his eyebrows.

"She's dead?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, she's not dead, a coma actually" I told him. I didn't really have a choice, he knew about her before and I knew I could trust him. We walked back to my apartment.

"So, on the way here I think I saw two girls with fake noses staring at you, a few anorexic girls, I hope they get better, and you attract quite a few sluts" I told him. We both started laughing as I got to the apartment and opened the door. We walked into the living room, still smiling.

"Hey guys, this is Will" I told everyone. Piper was sitting on the arm of Jason's chair and Leo on the ground next to her. Malcolm, Mitchell, and Annabeth were on the couch, Hazel was talking to Percy and they were both on the ground. Last was Travis, glaring at Will.

"He looks like a man-whore" Travis said. I slapped his arm.

"No need to be jealous that Will's better looking than you" I told him. He put a hand to his chest.

"Someone better looking than me?" he said, shocked, not even fake shocked. I rolled my eyes and fell on top of Travis's lap. Will sat with his back against the arm of the couch.

"Are you two dating?" he asked us. Travis started to laugh and I just got annoyed.

"I'm sorry to be so mean about this, but why the hell does everyone think that?" I said, exasperated.

"You just look like you're together, actually" Percy said. I looked at Travis's face. Nice cheekbones, they were structured. He had a cupid's bow lip, like me and dark curly brown hair that hid his slightly elfish ears.

"I don't see it, we're just best friends, why can't a girl be friends with a guy without people thinking they're a couple?" I asked. Will shrugged.

"We're friends and girls give you dirty looks all the time when we go outside" he said.

"Thank you" I pointed my hand at him. "Oh yeah by the way, we all have powers like you do, I mean you know I have them, but they do too" I informed him. He nodded and I could see him feel more comfortable that there were people like him around him, going through the same things he was and being a teen at the same time, hard shit.

"When I first saw you two I thought you were together" Jason said.

"Di-to the o" Leo raised his hand up.

"Same" Percy said. I rolled my eyes and put my head on Travis's shoulder. We explained everything to Will and he agreed to help us.

..0.0...

The next day we had no school, it was thunder storming and the power was out in our school, so we stayed in my apartment for the day. Piper got no sleep the past night, so she was passed out on my bed and Hazel was in our guest room. I was currently in the kitchen, making hot chocolate.

"Looks good" I heard a voice say. I turned to see the brown eyes of Leo.

"Yeah, it's great" I took a sip. He came next to me and grabbed a packet of the hot chocolate.

"So, does everyone have a job in the group or something?" Leo asked. I nodded.

"Annabeth is the best with weapons, so she uses her power to kind of scout around, Piper gets us in places, Travis, Percy, and Jason are our brawn, Hazel is our kind face, Malcolm and Mitchell use their powers to help us in anyway possible, you are our fire boy, Will will be our healer, and I'm the man seducer" I listed off.

"So when you made out with me, it was just your job?" he asked. I nodded.

"You're a great actor" he grinned. I laughed and walked into the living room. Travis looked up from his phone, grinning.

"Drew and I got back together" he said. I dropped my cup and it shattered on the floor. Everyone looked up at me.

"Oh hell no" I told him. I made a broom clean up the pieces of the cup with a vine.

"What?" Travis asked.

"She cheated on you!" I yelled. Travis glared.

"People should get second chances" he said. I shook my head and walked out of the living room and to the balcony.

"Not if they're going to cheat on you again" I told them before walking out. Our balcony was huge and wet. It was cold out, so I was starting to get cold as the rain hit my face and body. I was wearing a dark green tight tank top with black sweatpants rolled up to my knees. My feet were bare and so were my arms. My hair was up in a messy bun and I had a black knit scarf around my neck to keep it warm. My back hit the wall as tears fell from my face.

What was I thinking? He loves to stay in relationships. I said it myself, I was the man seducer. I would never be able to be in a relationship with him, it's clear he loves her or else he wouldn't have given her a second chance. It seemed like I was tearing the group apart and there was no one after them, just me. I started to plan.

...0.

I stared at the rain falling. I had everything worked out. I heard the door shut next to me. I looked up and saw Percy sit down next to me.

"I agree with you" he said. It seemed like he wasn't getting wet. Must be because of his water powers. He put an arm around me and pulled me in.

"Thanks" I whispered. I was still crying. Percy's body warmth was a small sliver of heat next to my artic cold skin.

"Katie, do you like Travis?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, of course, he's my best friend" I said.

"I mean, do you love him?" Percy asked. I looked up at him and sunk in his chest.

"Just as much as you love Annabeth" I said. His body froze.

"It's obvious, huh?" he asked. I nodded.

"I love all of you guys so much" I cried to him. I could feel that he was curious as to what I was talking about, but he never said anything. He just hugged me.

"If I die when we battle the woman, please keep coming back to this apartment" I worried. Percy put his chin on my head.

"Of course, if I die in the battle, remember me" he whispered. I nodded.

...

Leo was out picking up girls at clubs, so it was just Jason and I at the apartment. I was in my room. I had cloth shorts on and one of Leo's shirts. It was late, but we didn't have school again the next day, so it was fine. I was listening to Michael Jackson on my phone and was doing a few pages of homework that was due in weeks. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled. Jason's head popped in. I nodded at him and paused Michael.

"Hey" I smiled at him before answering the next question on my homework.

"So, we're friends right?" he asked. I nodded. It was true, but I did like him, just a little, barley.

"Yeah" I moved over on my bed so he could sit down.

"You're amazing, I mean taking Leo and I in, I wanted to take your advice, about the football team, but they aren't having try-outs anytime soon, but the basketball team is doing tryouts and I'm good at that" he said. I nodded.

"Great idea, after football, basketball is the most popular sport at highschools and they're less likely to get hurt" I said. Jason looked at me.

"Is that why you wanted me to try out?" he asked. I nodded.

"Leo doesn't have to go to school, he's super smart, but we're both at school and I don't want you to get hurt, I don't want Percy to get hurt, or any of us" I told him. He smiled and opened his arms. I put my homework down and hugged him. My stomach grumbled, I ignored it.

"Piper, when was the last time you ate?" Jason's face was concerned. I looked at the clock. 12:08.

"Six" I replied. Jason pulled me up and dragged me to the kitchen. Jason pulled open my fridge and handed me a banana. I don't know how he knew I loved them, but I smiled at the fruit and peeled it before taking a bite.

"Thanks Sparky" I laughed. We walked to the living room.

"No problem Beauty Queen" he smiled. There was a knock on the door of my apartment. I glanced at Jason before walking to the door with him trailing behind me. I opened it to see a woman with redish-brown hair and the same eyes as mine. She looked not much older than me, but she wasn't, she was my mother.

"Piper!" she grinned and hugged me while jumping. "Oh, did I interrupt something?" she asked.

"No, mom, you didn't, he lives here, his foster mother kicked him out and we're friends so I let him stay here, since we have more than enough rooms, my other friend, Leo, is staying here too, but he's out clubbing" I explained. Helen nodded.

"This apartment looks terrible! It needs more pink!" she squealed. I groaned. I could see Jason chuckling lightly.

"It's my apartment, I can do what I please" I told my mother.

"Yes, but we're paying for it, I'm here to visit for a few days, I'll be staying here if that's fine, save as much money as you can right?" she smiled. The door opened behind us and Leo came in, basically on fire, he had red sparks coming off of him and looked drunk, he stumbled to his bedroom.

"Not when you're super rich and he'll be super hung-over in the morning, there goes my banana's" I sighed and turned to my mom.

"Do you remember where your room is and did your hair grow like ten inches?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I can pull off any look, it's amazing" she grinned and walked to her room.

"Now you know why I don't talk to her very much, she acts younger than me" I let out a breath. Jason just let out a laugh.

...

My mom was out of town, like always, my dad lived in California with his new wife. Malcolm was with Mitchell and I was home alone, reading a few of Katie's books. There was a knock on my front door. I got up from my couch and opened the door. It was Percy. I smiled and let him in.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him. I was always intrigued by his eyes, they were like a sea foam green, which I had never seen before and when I looked it up, there was no history of it, so it must be very rare. They do give the hint of his powers.

"Nothing really, my mom's working a double shift today and it's snowing very hard today, it doesn't help it just rained yesterday, so there's a lot of ice. I slipped a few times on my way here" he laughed. I tilted my head.

"But Ice is made of water, so couldn't you just control it, so you didn't slip?" I asked him. He pondered this for a few moments and laughed.

"I guess I could, I never really tried, so I wouldn't know" he shrugged. I shut the door behind him.

"Where's Malcolm?" Percy asked me after he sat down.

"Out with Mitchell, they're probably at some gay bar, I don't really pay attention to that" I waved it off.

"Katie's out doing something with Will or whatever, Travis is helping Hazel with her stutter, Piper, Leo, and Jason are at their apartment, Piper's mom came back home for a few days, so she's staying with them" he informed me. I smiled a thanks.

"I always love to know what's happening" I told him. He nodded.

"I know, you told me" he blushed. My cheeks flushed too. I cleared my throat.

"How's it going with your mom?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I can't look her in the eyes and tell her I have powers, what if she doesn't except what I am?" Percy looked so unprotected, he never looked this way, even when I saw him get beat up.

"You could come live with one of us then" I told him.

"I know that one of you guys would take me in but I don't think I could live with my mom hating me" Percy inclined his head. I put a hand on his arm. He turned towards me.

"Your mother loves you, I've met her, remember? She seems like she would be fine with you being a Quillium" I reassured him. The right side of his lip quirked up in a lop-sided smiled. I smiled at him in return and gave him a hug.

"I can come with you if you want" I whispered in his ear. He nodded and pulled away. Our faces were close. I looked at his lips for a moment then I grabbed his neck and kissed him.

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but I managed to get Perabeth, some Jasper, hints of Tratie and Percy and Katie's friendship in seven pages, so I hope I kept you entertained.**

**I've had so much Spanish homework lately, so I finished it today and typed this up. I've already started to plan out the sequel to this story, since at the end of this I'll have a GIGANTIC PLOT TWIST. I'm also thinking about doing the scene where Annabeth kind of saves Percy from the bullies, as a one-shot, there's also going to be an unmentioned kiss in there.**

**Anyways Love you guys!**

**~WhenWeMeetAgain**


	6. Realization

"I think we need another person in the group" Will came in the living room. I came in behind him. I was wearing my black combat boots, with blood red skinny jeans and a black leather jacket under I had a white tank top. I had my hair up in a braid Piper made then twisted it in a bun.

"I agree with him" I stopped next to Will. He smiled at me. I smiled back and walked to my room while I heard them talk about it. I pulled my jacket off and grabbed a light blue loosely knit sweater and put it over my tank top. When I got back out Hazel and Annabeth were walking in the door. So all of us were here.

"-Heard there was someone like us in my apartment building, most people think its someone named Tristan, but I think it's the boy who lives above us, Frank, I saw his mark the other day, a black mark with a piece of wood burning on it, it was on his arm" Malcolm was saying.

"We could check him out" I said. Piper and Hazel got up, Annabeth did too.

"We'll come with you" Piper said. I nodded. Travis got up along with Will, but I put a hand out.

"Not to many people should come, it could freak him out" I told them. Annabeth led us back to her apartment building. Once we got there, there was a woman in the lobby who was watching us. She went in the elevator with us.

"Come with me if you want the boy" she was old and she looked like she was some part Asian, maybe Chinese. I glanced at my friends, Annabeth nodded and mouthed the word, _Witch._ Once the elevator stopped we followed her out and to her apartment.

"He is my grandson, he should be back soon, we just moved here, he can shape-shift, I took one look at the pretty ones eyes and knew what you guys were" she nodded to Piper.

"Thank you" she smiled. I knew she was used to hearing it. The woman studied us.

"It is true, my dear" She directed towards Hazel. "I am a witch, you may call me Grandma Zhang or Madam Zhang" she said.

"Madam" I said. She turned her head towards me, her eyes were dark brown, but they were somewhat like Annabeth's, I felt like she could see right through me. Her light grey hair was short, it also looked thin. "We're trying to save the city from a woman who wants to destroy it, we want your grandson to help us fight" I told her.

"Yes my dear I know, I _am_ a witch" she said. She looked at me for a moment.

"Oh, dear, you have had a messed up life" She turned to my friends. "She has fallen in love with the one she can not have, the same thing happened to my sister, she fell in love with a man she couldn't have, James Green, he was dying, there was nothing anyone could do, he was dying very slowly, she was in the hospital visiting me, when I had my child. She came back every day for him, she couldn't take it when he died, she jumped off a bridge" she explained.

"Are you trying to say Katie's going to kill herself, for the man she loves?" Annabeth asked.

"She will not kill herself, but she has fallen for him when he loves another, I have been alive for many years, Witches are immortal, but they can die, but I have not seen a girl who is like you, so deeply in love. He is an attractive man, the eyes are probably what you're drawn to, like the sky, his curly hair adds a sense of innocence, Travis, nice name, but I sense you will fall for another soon, too" she said. The girls turned towards me and I flushed.

"You're in love with Travis?" Piper seemed shocked. I looked to the ground and nodded. I felt exposed, like I lost a part of me that I felt like it kept me safe.

"Of course she is, you can tell by her body language when she's around him" Annabeth said. Hazel kept quiet.

"Well it's not like you aren't in love with Percy" Piper said. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Of course I am, he's my boyfriend and I love him" she said. "Besides, we can all tell you have taken an interest in Jason" They were almost yelling at each other. Grandma Zhang leaned over to Hazel and I.

"Be good to my grandson" she said. Hazel nodded and I was still a little shaken up.

"Nothing in here leaves this place, never talk about any of it, ever, got it?" I demanded. Piper and Annabeth had stopped fighting and nodded. Hazel did the same. I got up from my chair and let my head down.

"Good" I said. The door to the apartment opened and a boy about a year younger than me came in. He was Chinese like his grandmother and looked like he had quite some muscle. We were all turned towards him. He had short black hair and warm brown eyes. He looked at all of us for a moment before his grandma explained everything.

He came with no fuss and Hazel helped me out, while I was somewhat traumatized someone could so easily get in my head. I was just staring at my hands the rest of the time. Once we got to my apartment I just walked to the couch without looking at anyone, I feared that if someone looked in my eyes they'd fish out all my secrets. I just looked down at my lap and my hands.

"Katie? Are you alright?" Will asked. He was kneeling in front of me. Travis on the other side. It still somewhat haunted me what she was saying about me falling for two people. I looked up at the two. They both seemed concerned. I screamed and jumped behind the couch. They both rushed next to me along with everyone else.

"What's wrong?" they were both in front of me. I glanced at both of them before getting up and running to my room. I fell down on my bed and buried my face in my pillow. I let my tears make my pillow wet. Did I really love them both? I know I loved Travis, but Will? Yes he was attractive and sweet and nice and I did really like him. Oh My God, I was in love with two people. I kicked my shoes off and brought my knees to my face I put my forehead on them.

"Katie?" Someone asked, it was Percy. He came in my room with no one else with him. He sat next to me.

"It was like she could see everything that happened to me, all my secrets" I whispered. He pulled me to him, so I was crying on his shoulder. "I love them both" My voice was barley audible in his ear. He nodded in understanding as I cried on his shoulder. Travis, Will, Hazel, and surprisingly Frank came in after I started to calm down.

I couldn't look Travis or Will in the eye.

"My grandmother did this didn't she, uncovered your darkest secrets" Frank said. I nodded.

"Can every witch do that?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Only a few, she's one of them" Frank said. Travis came to the edge of my bed, as he did I backed up and hit my head on the back of the wall. I tried to back up more, but couldn't. Will came next to him and reached out to touch me, but I pulled my body against the wall. When I looked at them, all I could feel was shame and love, so I didn't, they scared me.

They seemed hurt. Tears came down my face as I looked at their hands. Travis's were large, he had long fingers, skinny one like mine. Will's were normal looking with fingers in the middle too, they weren't skinny, but they weren't fat. Will had a freckle just below his middle finger's knuckle on his left hand. The only imperfection on his hand. Travis's were bruised and scratched, they were also dry and cracking.

"Like she could see in my soul" I whispered. Still looking at their hands on the edge of my bed.

...0.

I avoided Will and Travis the rest of the week. It was Saturday when I was walking back to my apartment from the hospital when I felt someone's hand on my wrist. I turned around and it was Travis. I tore it away and ran from him. I swerved through other people to get away. It was a very stupid idea to run away from someone who had super speed and could teleport, because when I got to my apartment, no one was there but Travis. I turned to run, but Will was there too. They closed in on me and Will threw me over his shoulder while I tried to get away.

They put me down on the couch and Travis tied me up real quick, he also gagged my mouth before picking me up and teleporting Will and I somewhere. Before they did Another Will came through the door and looked me right in the eye before I was gone. I could only assume that the people taking me weren't really Travis and Will. We landed in a forest. I was struggling to get free of my bonds. I couldn't calm myself down and grow something to help me out.

"Stop struggling, she wants you alive" the one who looked like Travis said. He flung his hand out and made a gesture. I was lifted off the ground. My body was flat out now, I tried to move my hands and I finally got the bonds off and also my feet but I couldn't get down.

"I don't think she'll mind barley alive" the one who looked like Will laughed. Travis's look alike grinned and somehow made pain shoot through my body. I screamed as my body flailed around. They kept making me feel pain and stopped for only a moment for 'Travis' to say something in French the only words I got form it were love and curse, which is never good. I tried to memorize it to see if Piper could translate it for me.

I screamed again and arched my back, out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of blonde hair, I didn't know if it was Will or Annabeth or someone else. But it could be my imagination. I screamed again and it suddenly stopped. I feel ten feet to the ground and flopped around clawing at the floor from the pain. I felt a single tear fall from my face as I crawled around in the dead leaves.

"Katie" Will, Travis, and Piper's faces were over mine. My body flopped around a few more times. Travis touched my shoulder and a white, hot pain shot through me, I whimpered in pain. Travis recoiled.

"What's wrong?" Travis asked.

"Curse, when you touched me it hurts, something in french" My eyes were welled with tears. Will wiped a tear from my face and I rolled in a ball and whimpered again.

"You too" I croaked. Will looked down on me in pity. This time Piper wrapped a jacket around me and accidently touched my shoulder, she pulled her hand back, but nothing happened, it just felt warm. I blinked away a tear and they stared at me. Piper poked my shoulder again. Then Travis touched the same place. I hissed in pain.

"What is going on?" Travis sounded angry. I rolled my head towards him.

"I can't feel my body" I whispered before blacking out.

...

I woke up in my room with tons of blankets over my cold body. I numbly got up and wrapped the warmest blanket around my cold body. I walked down the hall shaking. Will, Travis, Percy, Leo, Annabeth, and surprisingly Grandma Zhang were in the living room.

"Katie, we think you were cursed by a warlock, oddly wizards aren't real, but warlocks and witches are, Madam Zhang said something about the first few people who touch you make you feel pain" Percy said. I looked at Madam Zhang and she had a glimmer of knowledge in her eyes. I could tell what the curse was now, when anybody I loved- not in a friendly way- touched me, it would burn.

"Makes sense" I shivered. Travis looked like he wanted to get up and hug me, so did Will, but they didn't. So instead Percy, Annabeth, and Leo hugged me.

"I'm so sorry" Annbeth whispered in my ear, so only I could hear her. I nodded. I glanced at Will's brown and gold eyes, then at Travis's blue ones before turning around and thanking Madam Zhang and then walking to the bathroom and turning on the hot water in the shower and slipping in. The hot water hit my skin and I could feel the cold melting from my body and being replaced with warmth.

I heard the door open and close, then footsteps. I slowly covered my body with the curtain and popped my head out. I saw Will and Travis. They seemed to be around a lot now-a-days.

"Katie, are you alright?" Will walked forward as if to touch my face, but he didn't.

"No" I answered truthfully, the water was hitting the shower floor and small droplets were spraying on my body. "I can't even hug you guys, much less accidently bump into you, so now I have to be super careful around you guys and it sucks" I said.

"Are you sad? Because you don't seem like it" Travis asked. I shook my head.

"I am, but I'm also angry" I said. I wanted to tell them how much I wanted both of them, Will's kindness and Travis's sarcasm. I wanted to wrap my arms around them and kiss them senseless, I wanted the warmth of their bodies wrapping around me. The touch of their fingertips on my skin, the warmth of their lips against mine. But I could never have that now.

"I guess we'll leave you" Will nodded to me and they walked out of the bathroom. I gripped the curtain as I cried silently. I fell back against the wall and to the floor of the shower. I hugged my knees to my bare chest and cried into them.

"Why me?" I whispered to myself.

**Okay, So I know you're probably like, 'THST BITCH JUST MADE A HUGE PLOT TWIST!' and yes it's true, I made a few in this chapter, to keep it interesting.**

**Love you guys**

**~WhenWeMeetAgain**


	7. Ten Extra

Will grabbed my waist and pulled me to his lips. His fingers grazed my hips while we feel on my bed. He pulled off my dress and I unbuttoned his white shirt real fast. I ran my hands over his bare, tan, chest and moaned against his lips while he did the same. We were both naked now and I kissed his neck a few times. Will was about to say something.

Before the dream shifted. I was now kissing Travis. His curly hair was everywhere and mine was all over him. We were behind a waterfall in a cave like thing. We were still naked like the other dream. I was on top of him and we were both wet from the water. His fingers traced around my stomach and my whole body. It was light and felt like someone was painting on my bare body.

I woke up from my dream and looked around. I was in my room, it was Monday, so I got up and felt sore, everywhere. I groaned and got ready for school. Today I didn't even take a glance at Travis or Will, I was too ashamed. Will was adjusting to this school perfectly, he fit in with the jocks and popular guys, he was also trying out for the basketball team, along with Jason and Travis already had a spot on it because of his many wins on the football team this year.

I walked home that day, with Piper and Hazel.

"So, Piper how's it going with Jason" I bumped her shoulder. She laughed.

"Fine, but it's like I can't make him do anything, the other day I asked him to take out the trash and he didn't seem to be affected by my voice, it scared the crap out of me" she said. I laughed along with Hazel.

"W-what about you and your curse?" she asked. I shook my head. Her stutter was almost gone thanks to us helping her do a ton of famous speeches.

"Terrible, I can't even accidently touch one of them without my head pounding" I told them. I looked at my phone. Try-outs finished a while ago so the guys could be here any minute.

"That sounds awful" Hazel gave me a look of pity. Someone hugged Piper by the shoulders. It was Jason. He whispered something in her ear. Will came up next to me and smiled at me. Travis was on my other side while Hazel was talking to Jason and Piper next to them.

"How did it go?" I asked, looking ahead of me. Travis's hand touched mine on accident and I winced as fire raced through my hand.

"Sorry, but Will and Jason got on the team, you should have seen Jason, he was flying through the air, I thought he would blow his cover" Travis laughed.

"That's great" I said. My voice lacked the happiness it should have had. Will and Travis both looked at me, concerned. "I'm just really tired, bad dreams" I said.

"Also is it that every time my shoulder touches yours or Will's fingers hit yours, you feel pain?" Travis asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, that too, I can't even hug my friends" It pained me to say it and you could hear that in my voice, but they probably thought of it as me being in pain from not being able to hug them, but in reality it was because I couldn't kiss them or love them because Travis is in love with Drew and Will will have a girlfriend soon enough. So I couldn't act on my love for them anytime soon.

When they were around me I felt happy before. Now I feel like every time they look at me they stab me in the chest and it hurts. With my back straight and my head slightly high, I walked in my apartment building and to my apartment. I held back the tears that wanted to so badly wanted to fall from my eyes.

I sat down in one of the chairs careful to be away from the two boys. I still held my back straight, knowing that if I let my back fall I'd break down like a machine. I was staring out the window for quite some time, we were basically discussing what our training times should be. But I was focusing on using a vine to do my homework. I was looking down at it when someone waved a hand in front of my face.

"Yes?" I asked, still focused on my homework.

"Everyone's left, I wanted to talk to you" Annabeth said. There was no one else with her.

"About what?" I asked her. She sat on the arm of the chair and put an arm around me. I braced myself for pain, but it didn't come because it was Annabeth.

"Will and Travis" she responded. That was it, my back hunched over and I cried into her. The door clicked open and Travis came in. He saw me crying and ran over he kneeled in front of me.

"What happened?" he asked with concern. I cried harder.

"Why are you here?" Annabeth scowled at him. Travis grabbed a backpack from the couch.

"Forgot this" his voice was innocent. My stomach hurt now. I sucked in a breath and stopped crying, I wiped my face dry. Travis re-took his place in front of me. I looked down at him.

"You should stop crying, it makes other people hurt too" he reached his hand out and brushed my hair behind my ear, he never touched my skin, so it didn't hurt me. I couldn't take it anymore. I melted into him, I didn't care about the pain it made me feel, I just wanted to hug my bestfriend and the man I love. I could hear myself screaming into his shoulder, but I didn't care.

"Katie, stop hurting yourself" Travis whispered in my ear. I nodded and let go. My body ached.

"Ow" I whispered. I sunk back into Annabeth's embrace. Travis studied me with pity.

"There has to be a way to reverse this" Travis said. I nodded.

"I agree" My voice was horse form the screaming that was muffled by Travis's shirt. Travis's expression was different from one I've ever seen on his face, I couldn't read it.

...0.0.0...0.0.

Travis had his arms gently around my waist and we were in his apartment in front of his window that showed the city, through most of the wall. I was surprised when he kissed me.

The dream shifted again to Will and I. He had me against a wall and his arms were on the sides of my waist. My hands were resting on his shoulders. I could see myself and Will from a distance, like usual. I felt a pain in my shoulder that was real.

I woke up and saw Travis next to my bed. I groaned and threw my pillow at him.

"I was having the best dream" I complained as I sat up and flipped my feet over the side of my bed. He grinned.

"What was it about, were you doing something fun?" Travis wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes, but not with you, nasty" I got up and looked at the clock. Tuesday morning. There was one hour before school and my dad probably just left. I got up grabbed clothes and threw them on the bed before rushing to my shower. I stripped my clothes off and jumped in. The door was still open, I didn't bother to close it so Travis came in. I stuck my head out the curtain.

"Take my bra off" I rolled my eyes. He had my bra on his head. "Why are you here anyways?" I asked putting my head back in the shower.

"Well, I'm here to get you ready and tell you that we're going to Madam Zhang today to see what she can do about your curse" Travis said. I heard him sit down, probably on the cover for the toilet.

"I'll go alone" I responded. He huffed.

"You need someone there, I can come-" I cut him off.

"No" I interrupted.

"Why?" he whined. I rinsed off my hair.

"Because you probably have plans with Taknockers" I said. He sighed.

"She's been really distant lately, I think she's cheating on me again" he said I turned off the shower. I grabbed my towel hanging from the horizontal pole that hung the curtain on it. I dried my hair a bit so it wouldn't drip and then I dried my skin before wrapping it around myself.

"I'm not surprised" I walked into my room he followed me.

"You were right about it the first time" he said to himself. I pulled my underwear and pants on while he was outside my door with his back turned. I looked for my shirt.

"Did you do something with my shirt?" I asked him. He turned around still in thought and looked around the room. I crossed my arms over my chest. Then re-adjusted my bra strap. The door to my apartment opened and closed. Percy, Annabeth, and Hazel walked in.

"Katie is this your shirt?" Annabeth yelled. I glared at Travis for a second and marched in the living room.

"I knew you stole my shirt" I grumbled to him while grabbing my shirt. I pulled it on while Frank and Will came in my apartment. Percy poked my stomach while I pulled on my shirt.

"It's like steel" Percy said. I laughed. Annabeth and Hazel both poked my stomach.

"O-oh my god it is!" Hazel stuttered. I blushed.

"Why were you poking his stomach?" Frank asked.

"Because it's really hard, she has killer abs, man" Percy said. Frank poked my stomach, then put a hand on it.

"You guys, it's not like I'm pregnant" I said. At the last few words Piper, Jason, and Leo walked in the door.

"You're pregnant!" Piper squealed and hugged me. Jason looked at Travis.

"You got her pregnant?" he asked while Leo asked the same thing to Will. I rolled my eyes while Piper squeezed the life out of me.

"No!" Travis said. Will was red and shaking his head.

"I'm not pregnant" I said. Malcolm and Mitchell were walking through the door.

"Oh my god!" Mitchell squealed and jumped up and down while Malcolm tried to calm him. "Wait, who's the father, Travis or Will?" Mitchell asked.

"I'm not pregnant!" I exclaimed and looked at my stomach. "Do I really look like I am?" I asked.

"Whatever, let's go to school" Annabeth said. I walked next to Piper and Hazel.

"Do I really look pregnant?" I asked looking at my stomach. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Of course not" she said.

...0.0...0..0.0..0..0.0.0

I was right about Will, there were slutty girls all over him. Travis broke up with Drew and she made a huge deal about it. Travis loved the attention, but Will seemed to want to get away from the girls. When I was going to a class I had next to Will's he walked next to me.

"They're like bees, attacking me, it's terrible" he said. I laughed.

"That's what you get when you join the basketball" I told him. He chuckled and I walked in my class and got glares from most of the girls. I sat down in my seat and the girl next to me leaned over.

"Are you two going out?" she asked. I laughed.

"No, we've been friends and only friends since we were little and our parents worked together for some project at their work, but take your chances with him" I smiled at her. She nodded and returned my smile.

Once school was out I walked by myself to central park. I sat down and waited. Grandma Zhang stood in front of me.

"Walk with me darling" she said. I got up and stood next to the short woman, we walked around the park slowly.

"You wish to reverse your curse" she said. I nodded.

"I really love them both, I can't do this anymore, my body hurts" I told her.

"I predict that one day you will have to chose between one of them. I do know which one you will chose, but you will get your curse reversed, it is just I can not do it, it is not in my power" Madam Zhang said. I nodded.

"Can you tell me where I can get this reversed?" I asked her.

"It can either be by the one who put it there or a person who has the same power as they did, it is a rare power, like mine is, but there are people who can do this" she said.

"Who?" I asked her. I turned my head sideways and down towards her. She walked ahead.

"There is a girl in Russia, her name is Lou, she is the daughter of one of the most famous witches ever to walk earth" Madam said.

"Thank you Madam" I told her. She nodded, still not looking at me.

"She is your age, I do not think she will do it for free, her fee is different for everything" Madam said.

"Madam, can I have your help with something else, I'll pay you, but it'll be between us, only" I said. She nodded.

"What is it dear?" she asked.

...0...0.

I hated all the attention the girls gave me at school, since I was thirteen, I've had a crush on Katie. So when I found out I couldn't touch her, I wanted to scream at the world. Today I got offers from about twenty different girls to date them. I denied them all. I don't know why, but I've got a thing for red-heads. It's just… yeah.

When Leo, Frank, and I got back to the apartment, she wasn't there, but almost everyone else was. Annabeth was sitting on Percy's lap and they were whispering about something. Travis was on his phone and Jason was floating over a chair.

"Where's Hazel, Piper, and Katie?" I asked. Travis looked up from his phone.

"Piper and Hazel went somewhere for clothes or perfume or whatever girls like and Katie had an appointment with Madam Zhang" Travis said. I nodded.

"About what?" I asked as I sat on the comfy leather couch.

"Her curse, I think, maybe it's something else" Travis shrugged. I didn't respond, but calmly watched TV. The apartment door closed and Katie came in, her beautiful green eyes, huge. Her hair looked like the wind got to it, it was everywhere and her face was pink from the cold, but she looked beautiful.

"What're we watching?" she sat down under Jason. Then looked up and jumped from the seat.

"Sorry" Jason moved over and she sat back down.

"I don't think anyone knows" Travis said. She grabbed the remote and put it to the guide.

"X-men first class, I love this movie" She grinned and leaned forward in her seat.

"How did it go with the Madam?" Leo asked. Katie flinched.

"Great, I didn't get it reversed, but she told me where I could find some of the people who could reverse it" She responded.

"Where?" I asked. Katie looked at me like she didn't even notice I was here. Then she looked at Frank, Percy, and Travis the same way.

"South Africa, Japan, Cuba, Mexico, Brazil, Russia, France, and Greenland" she listed off with ease. Piper and Hazel burst through the door. They had shopping bags in their arms and were laughing over something.

"Okay, so guess what just happened" Piper laughed.

"What?" Annabeth asked. She always wanted to know everything.

"We just ran into my ex-boyfriend, Austin, remember him? Okay, right and guess what he said before I killed him" Piper laughed. Jason looked at her in horror so did Frank, Travis, and I.

"Never cheat on her" Leo put his hands in the air. Piper and Hazel were still laughing over it. Piper pulled something out of her bag. It was a silver, silk dress.

"He said that he wanted us to join him and the woman, so I played along and he said that one of her informants is going to be at this restaurant tonight, a fancy one or something, poker joint, with a bar thing and Katie's going to seduce him, then kill him, we even know his power, he can grow ten extra fingers and toes" Piper grinned. She threw the dress at me.


	8. Christmas Plans

I looked in the mirror. I had on the plain silver dress. My hair was up and had small curls coming out of the bun. The dress cut down below my breast. There was a slit that went to my upper thigh on my left leg. The silk was comfortable around me and shined in the light. I had makeup on, thanks to Piper.

Over my eyelids I had smoky eyeshadow and black eyeliner. I didn't do much to my lips, I wanted to draw attention to my eyes, so I just put clear chapstick over my lips. I left my cheeks pale. I walked out of my bedroom and into the living room where all the guys were. Will dropped the muffin in his mouth and Travis's phone fell to the floor. Percy gave me a smile then went back to playing with his water orb thing. Frank tripped over the ground. Leo's hair caught on fire and Jason just stared at me.

"Damn" Travis said. I laughed.

"Thank you, but none of this" I made a motion to myself. "Is going to you guys, it's all for Sebastian" I glided across the room the Travis and stuck out my hand.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

"You're taking me to the club idiot" I rolled my eyes. Will was suddenly next to me.

"Why him?" he asked.

"Because he can teleport and he's not going in with me, Jason is" I said. Jason fell from the air.

"Why me?" he asked. I was over him.

"Because you're the best at poker here" I told him. He dusted himself off and nodded. They all had suits on, since we were all going to be there. Hazel came out wearing a gold dress that went to the floor like mine. It had lace sleeves and a low cut v-neck, It looked very good on her.

Annabeth had on a white gown. It had no sleeves and a heart neckline. The middle section was lace and showed off her stomach. The rest of the dress came down beautifully on her.

Piper had a long, light pink, almost white, dress on. It had a low v-neck and didn't show any of her leg. There was no fabric around her waist, except for two thin strips that crossed over her stomach twice and showed off her toned abs from cheerleading. She put her arm in Leo's. Hazel put hers in Franks and Annabeth's in Percy's. Malcolm and Mitchell weren't going, since they hated poker.

"I'm not holding his hand" Travis pointed at Will. Will backed away form him.

"Good, I'm not holding his hand either" I glanced at Piper who was playing with Leo's hair and laughing. I then looked at Jason. Leo was just a little worse than Jason, right? Jason looked at them, his expression jealous.

"Switch with him, I'll take Leo and you can take Piper" I whispered in his ear. He kissed my cheek which shocked me and almost everyone around me before going to talk to Leo and Piper took Jason's arm.

"What was that about?" Travis was in my ear. Will was next to me on the other side.

"It's obvious that he likes her, I was doing him a favor" I walked over to Leo and grinned at him before taking his arm and Leo putting a hand on Travis's shoulder and everyone else connected to us. We were a few blocks away in an ally where there was a homeless man sleeping.

"Come with me, my lady" Leo whispered in my ear. I smiled and walked with him. Once we got in the place, Leo went to play poker while I saw Sebastian. I made eye contact with him before walking in a private room. I sat down on one of the dark chairs. Sebastian slipped in.

I examined him. He was attractive. He had short, slicked back hair that was dark brown. He looked somewhat Asian. His skin was smooth and he was in his early twenties. His eyes were dark, brown and beautiful. He sat across from me.

"Miss…?" he asked.

"Tessa Brown" I lied without hesitation. He nodded.

"The name's Eric Johnson" he lied to me. I smiled. "Now, why are you really here?" he asked.

"What's your real name?" I smiled at him, charmingly.

"What's yours?" he asked.

"I asked you first" I said. I leaned over and he did the same.

"Sebastian Chang" he said.

"Katie Gardner" I said. He got up and we both walked around the room. It was like we were in the circus in those cages with the man and the lion, waiting for one to pounce.

"What are you here for?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Of course, me" he said.

"Why are you here?" I asked him. He spread his hands out and smiled.

"I'm simply here, because I love poker" he said. I looked for a lie in him. He was telling the truth. "Are you here to get information or kill me?"

"Both" I moved towards him. He took out a gun and pointed it at me. I moved quick to grab the knife from my leg and threw it at his heart before he could shoot his gun. The gun skidded across the floor and Annabeth picked it up. I walked over to the dead man. He began to disappear.

"He's dead, when we die, we disappear, we didn't stay long enough to see that girl die at the place were Piper and I danced" I told Annabeth. Percy came in and gave Annabeth a quick kiss on the lips. I cooed them wile Leo came in and took my arm.

"I don't know what you did to that guy, but I think it was hot" Leo whispered to me as Will and Travis came in.

"You know it" I whispered as his curly hair tickled my face. He grinned and put his arm around my waist.

"You and me are so doing something tonight" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, Leo" I whispered back. He brought his mouth to my ear while Frank and Hazel walked in. Will and Travis were talking to Percy and Annabeth about what happened while they both were taking glances at us. Piper was laughing with Jason as they walked in the room.

"You know you want it" he whispered. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"I really don't Leo, you're my friend and your drunk" I whispered to him. He nodded and sat down in one of the chairs and fell asleep. I walked over to where everyone else was. Will grabbed my hand and a pain shot up my arm.

"Will…" I started. He realized he had my hand in his and dropped it.

"I'm sorry, but Leo make me nervous sometimes, how he talks to you" Will said. Percy and Annabeth were talking with Travis.

"He talks to every girl that way and he's asleep, no harm, plus he's drunk, so all I have to do is yell in his ear and he'll fall to the ground" I reassured Will. He nodded.

"Fine, but I won't let him near you when he's drunk" Will said. I laughed, it surprised him.

"I can take care of myself" I smiled at him. "But thank you for your concern"

"Well, you're always going to be my friend, no matter what" he said. He grabbed his side in pain. I pushed back his jacket, careful to not touch him. A piece of glass was shoved in his side. I didn't think it hit anything major, but just by pure luck.

"I didn't even notice" Will said. The blood was soaking his white shirt. Will fell in my arms. I winced as he burned me while I pulled him to the couch in the hotel room. Everyone rushed around me. I pulled out the glass slowly.

"How did it happen?" I asked him. He had his hands over his wound and was healing it. I put the glass down on a table.

"I think Sebastian did it when he passed me to get to this room" Will lay back. Travis put a hand on Will's shoulder, then we all connected our hands and teleported to my apartment. No one was home, of course, my dad was still away. I grabbed a shirt of his that he never used and brought it in the room. Will wasn't completely flat on the couch, he had his back supported by pillows.

His shirt was off, showing his toned chest. I walked over to him, trying my hardest to look unaffected by how hot he looked. I tossed the shirt on his stomach.

"Did you clean yourself up?" I asked him. He nodded. Everyone went home but him and Travis. Travis was watching TV.

"Yeah, with the help of Piper and Annabeth, do you mind if I stay here tonight?" he asked. I nodded and he relaxed on the couch.

"I should get home, it's almost Christmas break and Connor's coming home for it, so mom's making me clean up everything five times" Travis got up and waved at us before leaving. I was still in my silver silk dress. I kicked off my heels.

"Something wrong?" Will asked. I nodded my head and put it in my hands.

"I need sleep" I sighed.

"Then sleep" Will shrugged then winced in pain.

"It's not that easy, I try but I can't sleep" I said.

"Take sleeping pills" Will suggested. I shook my head.

"I can't, my brain knows to chew food, so I can't eat those huge pills, my brain retracts it from my mouth" I said.

"Can't you make some tea for it?" Will asked. I shrugged. Then my eyes went wide.

"I have an idea, you go to sleep, you need rest, you lost a lot of blood" I told him. He nodded. I knew his mom wouldn't mind, his mom was like my dad, workaholic. He started to drift off while I grabbed a book from my bedroom and brought Will to my room with the power of plants.

I had changed out of my dress and into cloth shorts and a loose tank top. I was cold, so I had a thick, fuzzy blanket around my body. I made a tea that made my body not feel pain. I could emotionally feel pain though. I drank the tea and felt my body warm.

I walked back to my room, turning off lights and I fell on my bed, next to Will. He woke up.

"Katie, what if I hurt you?" he asked.

"I took a tea so I couldn't feel physical pain" I turned towards him and he wrapped an arm around my waist. It wasn't the first time we've slept in the same bed. NOT like that, when we were little we would lay on this bed and just kind of talk, we would always fall asleep on it.

"Good, because I've wanted to do this forever" Will said. He put his hands on my stomach and tickled me. I laughed and when he stopped I fought for air while facing him. He was so sweet. I smiled at him.

"We haven't done this in forever, remember when we were eight and you pushed me off the bed in your sleep so I threw you off the bed?" I asked. Will laughed.

"I was bruised for like a month in a half because of it, of course I remember" Will said. I smiled and let him hold me while we began to fall asleep.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Katie, wake up" Will whispered in my ear. I just dug my head further in my pillow.

"I don't want to, if I get time to sleep, you better let me sleep" I was stern, but tired. I could feel Will's body warmth, his touch still didn't hurt me.

"Alright, you can sleep more" Will just hugged me to his bare chest and hummed me some song he learned from France. I took a glance at the clock and saw it was four in the morning. I soon fell asleep with Will next to me and my hands next to his cheeks.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I woke up without Will next to me. It was the first time in a while that I haven't had dreams about them and me and I got much more sleep than usual. I got off my warm bed and walked out of my room. It was six in the morning so two hours before school started. It was the last week before winter break, so three more days, including this one.

"Will!" I yelled for him.

"In the shower!" he called. I walked in the bathroom and sat on the cold ground. It was fine, the heat from the water warmed my skin.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" I asked him.

"I don't know, my mom'll be at work, so I have no idea, probably sit around and watch Christmas specials, what about you?" he asked. I sighed, but he probably couldn't hear it.

"My dad will still be away, so I guess I be here alone, dad never really celebrates holidays, not even thanksgiving" I responded. "Why don't you come over here for Christmas, I was planning on going down to the hospital and giving gifts and reading to the kids there, did you want to come?" I asked him.

"Sure, sounds like fun, it's better than staying home and doing nothing" Will said. I smiled to myself and he grabbed his towel. I sat where I was and he moved the curtain back. He had the towel wrapped around his lower waist and was showing off his abs.

"Good, because the kids are dying and deserve Christmas cheer" I smiled at him. I grabbed a towel and hopped in the shower. I threw my clothes over to metal bar with the curtain hanging off of it and turned on the shower. The apartment door opened and closed while Will brushed his teeth, he always had a toothbrush here since we were kids and he would accidently spend the night.

"Hey Will, where's Katie?" it was Travis's voice. I stuck a hand out of the curtain.

"In here" I said. I then stuck my wet head out. Travis turned towards me.

"Madam called me, she never got your number, she wanted me to tell you to come and see her today" Travis said. I pulled my head back in the shower.

"Wait, she's a witch, she can tell you your darkest secrets and can heal your worse wounds, but she can't get Katie's phone number?" Will asked. I saw Travis shrug.

"Guess so" was all he said.

**So here's the next chapter, by the way in the morning it's a Wednesday, I never said it, but someone might be confused. So, I might not post as much, I found out the other day that I have acid reflux again, so I have to eat certain things and it takes a lot more time for me to do everything now. **

**Love you guys,**

**WhenWeMeetAgain**


	9. Lace Boots

There was a woman, in a black cloak, it covered her head and body as she walked down the streets of Moscow Russia, I could tell because of the buildings. She turned her head and I saw that her eyes were green. Her hair was pulled back so I couldn't see it. She walked in a building. Since it was night, she blended in very well.

She opened the door and walked in. There was a girl there, she had lavender hair that shined. She opened her eyes as the girl came in. The purple haired girl had brown eyes.

"Katie" she got up from where she was seated and walked over to Katie. Katie pulled her hood down. There was a scar above Katie's temple, that stood out to me. Her red hair came down.

"Lou" she smiled and hugged the purple haired girl, Lou. "How has it been, it's been a few months, how's your mother? Is she doing any better?" Katie asked.

"She's gotten worse, she can't take it anymore, she's going mad, the plant you gave her has been helping, but she's been crying about how she can't feel her hands" Lou walked with Katie up a staircase.

"Poor Hecate" Katie whispered. Lou nodded. They came in a room where there was a woman on a dark bed, it was too dark to tell the color. She had dark pink hair and looked middle aged. Her eyes were dark, from what I could see. The most shocking thing about her was that her skin was tinted red.

"Mother, Katie's here, she wanted to grow you a plant" Lou said. Lou's mother, Hecate, turned her head to Katie and smiled.

"Katie dear, how's your mission going?" she had a slight Russian accent, like her daughter.

"It's been going great, I've killed twenty men since the last time you guys saw me" Katie smiled. Hecate returned her smile.

"Good, it'll keep them safe, less people who want to kill them, good, when you go back, take Lou with you, I'm dying, I'll be dead by the time you can go back" Hecate moved her limp arm. Her hand looked dead, unmoving.

"I'm slowly loosing use of my body, Lou loves America and I think she'll find someone who cares for her there" Hecate said. Katie started to grow a plant that was bright at first then dimmed.

That was when I woke up. I looked around me, I was on Katie's couch. Everyone else was walking around the apartment, getting ready and yelling names.

"What's going on" I asked Frank once he passed by.

"Training, come on, get your stuff on, we have to be up there in a few minutes or Annabeth's going to have a fit and she'll throw her knife at you and expect you to block it perfectly. I swore before getting up and running to Katie's dad's room and grabbing my clothes on the way there before putting them on quickly.

I had basketball shorts on. Also a white t-shirt with a jacket over it for when we first get up there. All the guys had the same. The girls had on leggings and tank tops. We all wore combat boots or no shoes at all. I ran to the roof and saw Annabeth standing there with everyone else. I got there on time.

"Today, Malcolm and I are going to instruct you on no weapon combat, just using what you were born with" Annabeth said.

"Okay! You'll be paired up, Percy and Piper, Jason and Hazel, Mitchell and Katie, Travis and Leo, Will and Frank, and Annabeth and I will be helping you guys out and showing you how to properly kick and everything, remember you are having some of the best training in the world, our mother has trained some of the most famous martial artiest in history, so suck it up!" Malcolm yelled at us. I walked over to Leo and we began to spar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Madam, thank you for helping me with this" I said as I walked next to her in central park.

"It is no problem my dear, I think that you are quite a brave girl to do this" Madam said.

"I'm not brave, frightened, big difference" I said. My dark blue scarf was wrapped around my neck loose, but tight enough to keep my neck warm.

"Courage is found in unlikely places" she quoted.

"J.R.R Tolkien" I said.

"What I mean to say is, you are brave dear, but you are also not aware of how much you are so" she said. "Do not worry, I will not tell Frank or any of your other Quillium friends"

"Thank you Madam" I smiled at the old woman.

"You know, when I was a little girl, growing up in china was a terrible experience for me, you see I was born in the late 1500s, my family was poor, we could not afford luxuries like salt, of course I had no idea what that was at the time, but my father was a potter, my mother cleaned clothes for the rich families and when I grew up, I married a nice man. I was a natural beauty, not like these days where women make their faces worse than they already are" Madam scowled. I smiled and held back a laugh.

"He gave me a nice life, I bore two children for him, both grew up to be successful men, I was so proud of them, but I left, people had started to realize what I was, I faked my death and moved to England, it was now the early 1600s and I remarried and had three children with him and found how I could make my body look as if I age. When I met my grandchildren I faked my death again and kept moving on" she finished.

"Isn't it great to be immortal?" I asked her. "Never to die, to see all these great things in the world happen? To see history itself and even make it? Meet the most interesting people?"

"Yes, those are all great, but it comes at the horrible price of having to see the ones you love die, I was at my first son's great-granchilds funeral, she had died from old age, while I looked in my mid-thirties" she sighed.

"Madam Zhang, are you trying to say something to me, but it's just hidden?" I asked.

"Of course my darling or else I would not be myself when I spoke. To put it in simple terms, if I got to choose between mortal and immortal, I would be a mortal, normal human person" she said. I looked down at her. "Don not look at me that way"

"If you were like everyone else, you wouldn't be you, you wouldn't have Frank and just you being born could've helped the universe in a way, Madam, being who you are is great, if you weren't we would be without another great witch in the world and a great woman" I told her. What she did next shocked me. She stopped and turned towards me, which she's never done.

"You will become a wise woman" she finally smiled.

"Thank you Madam, but I must go" I gave Madam a hug. She laughed and hugged me back.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I walked through my apartment door. Annabeth and Malcolm were talking about something. Piper and Percy were arguing about who won yesterday at sparing. Travis and Will were talking about something I couldn't hear. Mitchell was playing with electricity that was on his hands. Hazel was laughing along with Frank at something Leo and Jason were saying. They hadn't noticed me yet so I moved quietly to my room and I fell down on my bed and closed my eyes.

"Katie, when did you get here?" It was Mitchell.

"Hey Mitchell" I didn't bother to open my eyes. "Nice to see you too"

"Do you have any scars?" he asked me. I opened my eyes this time.

"Odd question, why'd you ask?" I answered with a question.

"I've been having weird dreams about things in your future, at least I think it's your future, in all of them, you have a scar on your temple that's as long as your big toe" Mitchell looked over my face.

"No, I don't have a scar on the side of my face, you have some weird dreams" I laughed. Mitchell sat on the bed next to my body, flat on it.

"I don't know, the dreams seem so real, you were in Russia, from what I could tell and you were talking to a woman named Hecate and her daughter, Lou" Mitchell said. I rolled my eyes.

"How could I ever even try to talk to them, they're in Russia" I laughed. Mitchell looked down and blushed. I stopped laughing and put a hand on his arm. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be mean, it's just that maybe your dreams, were just dreams"

"Just had to ask, I was curious" he said. I nodded and fell back down on my bed while he left. I pulled my blankets over me and was filled with warmth. I drifted off into sleep.

I walked down the rainy London streets, a dark purple cloak pulled over me. Very few people were out on the streets. I walked up to the gates of a palace. I didn't know which one it was, I was never big on that stuff. But a guard came up to me.

"Ma'am what is your business?" he asked. I pulled out a paper silently and gave it to him. He read it over once or twice.

"Come with me" He said. We made our way to the palace and walked through many beautiful rooms until we stopped in front of one. I walked in and knelt in front of the Queen.

"Your highness" I said. She smiled down on me before I was woken up. I groaned.

"Mitchell, if you wanted to borrow my sweater, you could just ask" I said. I opened my eyes and screamed but it was covered up by a hand. The person had government clothes on.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I was in a room, on a bed. It was all white, even my clothes were white. I had on a tight tank top and short shorts, I also had on white lace combat boots. My hair was up in a braid with small pieces coming out. There was a plain window that was one-sided, it was the only thing that wasn't white.

"I have one question" I started. I brought my shoes up. "Where can I buy these?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o..oo.o..o.o.o.o.o.

My room was sky blue, it matched my eyes. I had on a sky blue t-shirt and the same color basketball shorts. On my feet were completely skyblue converse. I was walking around my room. I couldn't teleport out of it or run superfast. I turned towards the window.

"Where am I?" I asked.

o.o.o.o.o..o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I had a pale gold room, my bed looked like pure gold. I had on gold board shorts and no shirt. I looked through the window and then fell back on my bed.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.o

"They're Quillium sir, all very special, they were found in the red-heads apartment" Tina said. I looked at the girl in the white room. The red-headed girl. She was playing with her shoes.

"Can they use their powers in this room?" I asked Tina.

"No, it has special paint that makes sure they can't" Tina said. I nodded and looked at the beautiful native American girl. Her room was a light pink and Tina dressed her in a short pink dress the same color. She couldn't see me through the glass, but she glared at me as I passed, like she sensed my presence.

"Who do we talk to first sir?" Tina asked. I stopped in front of one of the rooms.

"Her" I walked in the grey room.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o

My room was all light grey, it matched my clothes, but my eyes were a darker shade. I had on grey jeans, a grey t-shirt, and grey vans. The door opened and closed so quietly it made almost no noise. My eyes were closed and I was sitting on my bed.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"CIA's base in New York" a man's voice said. I nodded and opened my eyes. He was in his early forties, his dark brown hair was greying and he had the same dark brown eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked as he sat down in the chair across from my bed.

"Jeff Bould" he said. He was normal height for a man his age.

"Why am I here?"

"You're a Quillium, someone with special powers, but you know that" he said.

"Yes I am, what do you want from me? To kill me?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes.

"No, we won't kill you, we want to observe you, take blood samples do tests on them, figure out what's wrong with you" Jeff said. I glared at him and got up.

"There is _nothing wrong _with me" I hissed. "I am a teenage girl, like all the other ones out there, I just have powers most of them don't have" I said.

"What is your power?" Jeff asked.

"The name's Annabeth, I can turn invisible" I admitted.

"Annabeth, are you considered the leader of this group thing you guys have?" he asked. I glared at him.

"Yes along with the red-headed girl, Katie" I told him.

"Which one is your boyfriend?" he asked, writing stuff on his papers.

"I don't have a boyfriend, I'm deemed way to uptight" I made my voice crack at the end. Percy and I were still happy and dating, but I wouldn't let him hold Percy against me.

"Why is that?" Jeff asked. I glared at him.

"I'm very focused on school, my mother pressures me into getting into an ivy league college" I said. It was true, but I was very ahead.

"Okay, thanks for talking to me" he said. He got up and went in the hallway and flicked some sort of switch outside my room so that I could see outside the window.

I ran to it and looked outside of it, across form me was Percy's room. It was sea-blue, his favorite color. The whole wall was the glass. I pounded on it and couldn't break it.

He was sitting on his bed, playing with his hands, like he did when he was nervous. Also scared. I pounded on the wall harder and screamed at the top of my lungs, I guessed the room were sound proof, but I screamed anyway and hit the glass anyway. I saw the man go in Percy's room and talk to him. Percy said a few things, they were the same questions Jeff asked me, but a little different. Thank god Percy didn't say yes to the girlfriend question.

The man left and flicked Percy's switch. I was still screaming and kicking and punching the wall. Percy walked to the wall as I fell to the floor from being so lightheaded. I blacked out.

o.o.o.o.o..o.o..o..o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o

I saw Annabeth's grey room. She fell to the ground while I walked to the glass wall. Next to her rooms were Katie's white room and Hazel's purple room. I banged my fist on the wall.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. Her face was pale and her usually pink lips were white her hair was scattered around her. Her eyes closed. I saw her chest rise and fall. I fell against the glass and to my knees, then on my butt. I watched her breath and it soothed me.

o.o.o..o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o..o 

"Katie, I'm Jeff Bould, from the CIA's Quillium department, head of it actually" he sat down in front of me. "We're still in New York, your friends are fine, they're all around you, you'll be here for a few days and won't miss any school, your on break right, we'll let you out before Christmas, don't worry and for the parents that actually care about you guys, since some of yours never seem to be home, we made them think that your at a friends house or something understandable for a few days, any questions?"

"One. But before that, I'll fill you in on some information" I pointed to the window that I still couldn't see out of. "I know that you put Will diagonal from me and Travis across from me, you aren't fooling anyone, you know who's dating who, who loves who, who's crushing on who and your basically internally torturing us, by the way I can grow plants in case you were wanting to know"

"You're clever, yes, we've been spying on you, figuring out everything, just your apartment, it's hard to follow all of you, but what was your question?" Jeff seemed curious.

"Suriously, where can I get these boots?" I asked him while I lifted my combat boot up. Jeff rolled his eyes and left the room.

"I AM DEAD SURIOUS JEFFERY!" I screamed after him. The wall became clear as he left and I could see Travis across from me. Jeff was in his room. I plopped on the floor and layed down.

"Play Drumming song by Florence and the machine" I tried. It came on loud, but perfect. A tear came down my face and I screamed grabbing my hair and kicking and thrashing around. I was so angry, sad, and in love. I needed to get it all out.


	10. Bitch In Red

My hands were gripping my dark red hair and I screamed as I let tears out. It was cold so I was shaking and kicking my feet against the glass wall. It didn't break. I had Florence and the Machine songs on repeat, right now it was on Seven Devils. Jeff gave me a look as he went in the room next to mine. Travis was watching me, I knew that. I got up from the ground.

I went to the other side of the room and got a running start as I jumped up and kicked both my feet into the glass wall as hard as I could and after I pushed off, I went into a roll when I hit the ground. It didn't even crack. I screamed in frustration and threw myself on my bed. I grabbed one of the thicker blankets and wrapped it around my body and I fell on the ground and curled in a ball facing Travis. He looked at me odd.

"I can see you too" I used sign language. After a moment he understood.

"Check out the bathroom" he moved his hands gracefully. I looked at him curiously.

"Bathroom?" I asked. He nodded his head towards the right of my room. I looked over and saw a white door. I walked over to it and opened the door. Inside was a white and grey bathroom with solid white and grey walls, I could tell by the sound when I tapped on them. The shower was glass and had all types of shampoo and conditioner and soap and all that.

That was the only color in the room, the bottles and there was makeup in here. Did they know me at all? I looked in the mirror and my face was almost as pale as the white I wore. My normally light pink lips were pale pink and my eyes were very green.

I walked out of the room and back in my bedroom. Will looking out his window wall and saw me. He went wide eyed and mouthed out words to me.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I rolled my eyes noticing Travis staring at me.

"Standing, you?" I mouthed back sarcastically. He snorted, or at least it looked like it.

"Funny, who's next to me?" he asked. I glanced at Travis.

"Travis" I mouthed. Travis couldn't tell what we were saying, he couldn't read mouths. I turned back to Travis who was staring at me. I made a gesture that said, 'what?'.

"Who are you talking to?" he gestured with his hands.

"Will, he just asked who you were" I laughed. The bathroom door beside me opened and Annabeth was standing in the door way, shaking and using the door to support her. I ran to her and put a arm out to support her.

"Annabeth, what happened?" I asked her.

"Screamed too much" Her voice was in a whisper. I pulled her on the top of the toilet seat cover. Her door was across from mine, I hadn't noticed it before. She was shaking. I ran in her room and saw Percy was across from her room. He looked at me odd. I grabbed a blanket for Annabeth, the thickest one. I ran back in the bathroom and wrapped it around her. I looked through the selves and looked for something to help her. I grabbed pain relief medicine, something for her throat and gave them to her. She drank the throat medicine and it helped her swallow the pill.

"Annabeth, do you think you could try and take a hot shower, you seem very cold, I think it would help you throat too" I told her. She nodded and turned on the white shower and let it heat up while she grabbed a white towel.

"I'll get you some clothes" I told her. She nodded and I went back in her room and grabbed a pair of grey jeans, a grey hoddie and there was grey socks and her shoes were in the bathroom. I ran back to the door and knocked for a moment and walked in. Annabeth was huddled up in a blanket like I was, but she was still shaking violently.

"I got you some clothes, the warmest clothes they had for you, plus your underwear" I handed them to her, her usually tan arms were as pale as my skin as she grabbed the clothes and put them on the grey rug.

"T-t-t-than-thanks" she stuttered. I frowned and turned on the shower for her. How did she get so cold? Her room was just as cold as mine. Then I realized something.

"Annabeth, I think that you're so cold because when you screamed you let out a lot of heat in your body" I said. She just let her teeth chatter and surprisingly turned invisible before stripping off her invisible, now visible clothes and got in the shower from what I could tell.

"I'll be in my room, okay?" I told her. I couldn't see what she did, but she didn't make a noise. I left the now warm room and into my cold one. I shivered and pulled the blanket tighter around my body. Percy was in Travis's room now and they were talking. I checked the white clock next to me, it was all white, even the digital numbers were a slightly darker shade of white. It was 10 p.m.

I checked the drawers of the dresser I had, with all white clothes in them. All the furniture in my room was against a wall, leaving tons of room in the middle of the room. I grabbed a pair of cloth shorts and a loose white tank top. I walked in the bathroom where Annabeth was still in the shower, invisible.

I changed into my clothes and kept my bra on, just in case they could see me and left. Once back in my room I stuck my hand out while I was sitting on my bed and tried to grow a plant. Nothing happened. I guess there was something in here that made me not able to use my powers but could in the bathroom. Something in the room clicked and I saw Jeff at the door, he came in and stood in front of me.

"There are more of your kind here" He said. "I'll leave the door unlocked so you can explore" he said. I nodded and followed him out of the room. Jeff went into Travis's room and I walked down the hall towards faint music. The lights were dim and Travis ran behind me.

"Katie, I wanted to tell you something" He caught my hand and it burned at his touch.

"What?" I was hopeful inside but didn't show it.

"You know Kayla, right?" he asked. I nodded, he grinned.

"I finally got the courage to ask her out and she said yes" he said. I smiled but was dying a little in side.

"That's great!" I grinned back. "I was going to look around, so I'll just be going" I smiled at him he nodded and went the other way. I followed the music and walked in a room with glass walls and wooden bars attached. There was chalk on one side of the room and a brunette girl in the middle, dancing.

She was wearing a dark green body suit that gave her flexibility. She was doing contemporary to, To Build a Home. I remembered it from the Step Up movie from 2012. Once she ended she turned towards me.

"Are you one of the new ones?" her hazel eyes looked over me, her hair was long and was turned into blonde at the ends. She was very pretty.

"Yeah, I'm Katie, I can grow plants" I smiled. She returned it.

"I'm Jana, I have super-human agility" she was still smiling.

"How many other people like us are here?" I asked her.

"Besides you guys and me, six, Xander, Michael, Jake, Sam, Isabel, and Lynn" she said. I nodded.

"And do you all have certain colors?" I asked her. She laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, that's how they work here, it's crazy, but they have plenty of rooms here, for more people, they want to observes us while making this place a sort of home away from home, they have special rooms like this one for everything" she said. I nodded.

A boy came in the room. He looked 18 or 19. He had a thin, tall build, like Travis, but somehow different, like they felt differently in their bodies, this boy felt relaxed in his body, Travis looked like he owned his body. He had dark brown hair and pale skin, like mine, his eyes were such a light blue they looked almost white, like ice, different from Travis's dark, sky blue eyes and lighter chocolate brown curly hair.

The boy's hair was straight and kind of long, it was messy and everywhere. He was saying something as he came in then saw me. He stopped and was staring at me. He had on dark greyish blue. His v-neck shirt and skinny jeans fitted him loose and tight at the same time.

"Jake, this is Katie, she's one of the new ones here, she can grow plants" Jana said. Jake smiled at me and showed his dimples. He was cute. Even if I was starting to lose my feeling for Will, I wouldn't allow myself to crush on Jake.

"Hey" I smiled at him and he took my burned hand. I winced as he shaked my hand.

"What, did I do something to your… oh" he had let go and examined my left hand in his own, it was red and burning and blistered.

"I kind of have a curse" I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Any time a super attractive guy touches you, it burns?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"No, the first few people who touched me after I was tortured would hurt wherever they touched me, they both seem to forget it" I said. He shrugged and Jana led us out. Hazel, dressed in dark purple ran up to me. I hugged her.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Jake and Jana, they're two of the seven other quillium here" I told her. Ignoring Jake's sound of protest at the word quillium.

"I hate that word" he said. Jana hit his arm.

"How's Annie?" I asked, concerned.

"She's with Percy, she'll be fine" Hazel responded.

"What about Piper?" I asked. Piper hated to be bored, she can't deal with it well.

"She's laughing about stuff with Jason and Leo" Hazel said. I nodded my head.

"That's good, tell Leo not to hit on anyone and tell Frank not to be shy, I'm going to walk around a bit" I pushed a stray piece of my red hair back behind my ear. Little parts of my hair were out of the bun.

"What about Travis and Will, want me to say anything to them?" Hazel asked. I caught Jana and Jake poking each other next to us.

"Tell Travis to be careful around me, same goes with Will" My eyes hardened. She nodded and I gave her one more hug before touring around with Jana and Jake. They soon left me alone to walk around. There were many courtyards with beautiful flowers and everything. I saw a boy in one, so I walked out. He looked my age maybe older, like Jake's age.

He was laying in the grass and staring at the stars, that were, surprisingly, out tonight. There were beautiful flowers all around him, he was wearing all silver. Sivler v-neck guyish shirt. Silver skinny jeans, like Jake's style. He had no shoes and his arms were behind his head. His hair was a light brown, chestnut, pretty, it was just below his ears. His eyes were now closed and he was listening to music. My barefeet hit the grass and I walked towards him.

"Hello?" he asked. I hid behind a thick tree. He sat up and looked around. I peaked my head out and he was staring at me. His eyes were the same silver as his clothes, they were beautiful. I stepped out from behind the tree and walked towards him.

"Hi" was all I said. He was still staring at me and I became shy, like usual when I usually meet people at first.

"I'm Sam" he said. "You must be new" he said. I nodded.

"Katie and I am" I said, not meeting his beautiful eyes. I was staring at the plants.

"It's beautiful out here, nice, like true nature, is that your power, plants?" he asked me. I focused on the ground besides him and slowly a small cherry blossom tree, then made it bigger and bigger until it was full size. He watched in amazement.

"It's beautiful" he said. He reached out and touched the tree. "I can turn into any of the elements on the periodic table" Just to prove his point he turned into silver. I watched him in amazement. His skin was slowly being eaten up by the silver. I put a finger on his neck, it was cold and solid but Sam moved around. All my sadness was gone for a moment, it was replaced by amazement, then back again as he turned back.

"Amazing" I whispered. He smiled at me kindly, like he had no thing to say about his soft features. They weren't sharp, but smooth over his face, beautiful.

"My parents didn't think so, they got rid of me as soon as they found out, my foster parents weren't bad, but I live here now" he said. He walked ahead, expecting me to follow him. I did. The courtyard was bigger than I expected.

"It's so pretty, no wonder you're out here so much" I looked at all the colorful plants.

"That and it's quiet, no Jake and Jana fighting, Jeff inspecting us, Xander hitting on Lynn and Michael's always in the shooting range with his bow and arrow, then there's Isabel who's my beautiful girlfriend, but she's usually in her room or in the gym, doing her gymnastics" he said Isabel's name like I thought of Travis's. How I used to think of Will's and sometimes still do. It was hard to get over love, but as soon as I found out I loved them, I got rid of it and am succeeding in it with Will, but can't with Travis.

"You love Isabel? Not just like her, because she's your girlfriend" I stated. Sam's head shot towards me.

"What?" he asked quickly.

"Don't be ashamed to admit love, you'll have to at one point in your life, I did, twice" I sighed remembering Will and Travis's faces over mine when I was cursed by the warlock who took Travis's face.

"Really? Who?" he asked. He seemed curious. I looked sadly through one of the glass walls and saw Travis walking by talking to Leo and Will walking in the boxing room, which looked like it was used not long ago when I went in there.

"There's no need for you to know who I love and who I don't" I said in a calm voice. Still looking after them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to force it out of you" he apologized. I shook my head turning towards him.

"It's fine, I should be going, I need sleep anyway" I slowly walked back to the door and he followed me.

"I should go back too, you're in the same hall as me, we're all in the same hall" he said. We walked back to our rooms and Right when he was about to enter his room Percy came out of Annabeth's and came running up to me. He didn't seem to notice Sam next to me.

"Katie I heard about Kayla, I'm so sorry" he hugged me. I hugged him back, getting on my tiptoes and burring my head into his shoulder then remembered something, I pulled away.

"Sorry I forgot to introduce you, this is Sam" I said turning back to where Sam is. Or was I should say. It was like he evaporated. Then I realized that he could turn into anything on the periodic table, he turned into oxygen.

"Who?" Percy asked. I turned back towards him.

"Sam, he's one of the people who lives here, he kind of disappeared" I smiled towards no one and walked with Percy back to my room.

"Is that his power, disappearing?" Percy asked as we entered my room which had Annabeth in my bed.

"No" I replied simply watching Will and a pretty girl go in his room and him turning the wall into a window that only he could see through.

"Love makes you do stupid things Katie, just don't let that happen to you" Percy held Annabeth in his arms.

"Get over them? It's not that easy" I fell on my bed.

"Well, think of your curse as a sign that nature wants you to not be in love with them, find someone else" Percy opened the door and walked right out of my room. I groaned and fell back in my white bed, still a little warm from when Annabeth was here. I slowly fell asleep.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.o.o .o.o..o

"Katie, wake up" someone shook my arm. I jumped on them without opening my eyes. Once I did I saw I was on top of Leo.

"We've been in this position a lot more than we should have been so far" Leo wiggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and got off of him. He was wearing a flaming orange color.

"We're all spread out, so when you see one of us, don't follow, we're exploring" Leo left my room.

"Thanks for making me fit in here" I whispered to myself. I got up and went to the bathroom. I took a shower and grabbed a white shirt that showed off my stomach that I could work out in and white stretchy shorts, I put my hair up in a ponytail and walked to the work-out area. I was alone when I got there so I set my bag down.

I started to play music loudly and put on boxing gloves. I hit the punching bag repeatedly. I pictured everything that made me angry. Travis's girlfriend, Kayla, them kissing, being a couple. Then I saw Will with the girl who could only be Lynn.

I punched and punched and eventually kicked the punching bag. It finally broke from the chain.

"Your very good at that" a voice said. I was breathing hard as I turned to the small voice. It was a boy, 10 maybe. He had short sandy blonde hair that was wavy. He was small and had on caramel brown clothes. Caramel jeans, t-shirt, and running shoes. His eyes were wide and blue, you could see his quillium mark, his eyes were slit like cats, barley noticeable.

"Thanks" I smiled at him. "Are you Xander or Michael?" I asked him.

"Michael" he took my hand. I pulled him in a hug. He pulled away with a face on.

"You're way too sweaty" he said. I laughed and sat down next to him and grabbed a towel.

"Sam told me that you like the bow and arrow?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Love it, it's fun to shoot, it calms me and I love to hunt with it" he smiled. I saw his love for the sport in his eyes when he talked about it.

"So why are you here then?" I asked him.

"I heard your music and wanted to talk to you, Jana said you were nice and all the other new people are kind of intimidating and look down on me because I'm younger than them and I don't really like Jake that much" he said. I nodded.

"I like to treat everyone the same, except babies, they need extra care, but you, you're just as much of a grown up as we are, going through all this, no one should, basically being kidnapped and put in here like animals, especially when you're the only one your age" I rambled. He listened intently, like he wanted to hear me say more.

"I heard Jana talk to Isabel about a curse, do you have a curse?" he asked me. I nodded.

"I do have a curse" I said. He looked at me with his huge blue eyes I couldn't say no to.

"What is it?" he asked in a whisper.

"Michael!" a girls voice came from the doorway, we both turned around and saw a pretty Hispanic girl in the doorway. She was short and thin, her long dark brown hair in a dark red ponytail and she had on a dark red leotard. She was built like a gymnast, broad shoulders and a thin stomach. "It's time for you to go, I wanted to meet Katie too"

"Fine" Michael huffed and left the room. "Bye Katie" his voice was unenthusiastic.

"See you later Michael" I called after him. The girl sat down next to me.

"I'm Isabel" she said. Her eyes were a beautiful light brown and her skin was smooth and the same dark caramel color as Michael's clothes.

"Katie" I said. She nodded.

"I know who you are" she said. I backed away from her a little bit.

"I really bet you don't know who I am" I said.

"Really?" she asked. "Because I know that you tried to hit on my boyfriend and I don't take to that well" she came closer to me.

"I don't like your boyfriend, he's nice and I want to be friends" I said. I knew I could beat her ass if I wanted, but I didn't.

"Sure you do, he's sexy as shit, of course _you'd _want him" she rolled her eyes. I got up.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I yelled at her.

"You're a slut!" she yelled.

"I am not!" I yelled back. She got up in my face. I was half a head taller than her, but she didn't seem to care.

"Face it, you hit on every good looking guy you know" she snorted. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"NO, I DON'T!" I yelled. Jake and Jana came running in.

"Yes you do, face it, because you want Sam" she hissed.

"I don't like him! How do you get things through that dumb brain in there or is all you know how to do cartwheels and flips off of bars?!" I asked. I heard Jake laughed and Jana slap his arm. Isabel glared at me.

"I'm average intelligence" she said. I laughed.

"Who said that?" I laughed. She kicked my face with her foot.

"Cat fight, hot" Jake said. I got up and touched my bloody face. She kicked hard. I came at her.

**Cliff Hanger, love you guys, but I also love these. So I found a girl at my school who shares the same TMI fandom as me and we fangirled together. It was beautiful.**

**Anyway, Love you guys!**

**~WhenWeMeetAgain**


	11. Ruin

**This chapter may be a little disturbing, sorry about that, you can just skip over those parts if you'd like.**

Isabel tried to punch me again but I blocked it and pushed my foot forward into her stomach and then landed in front of her and kicked her in the face again and again repeatedly. She got up and tried to jump on me. I pushed her down and threw her on the ground and stood on her legs. She screamed and slapped my legs. I got off and she got up. A lot of others came in now. Mitchell, Malcolm, Annabeth, Percy, Lynn, A boy I assumed was Xander, Michael, Piper, Jason, Leo, and Hazel and Frank.

She ran towards me as Sam, Travis, and Will came in. I flipped over her and pushed off her head as I did. I landed gracefully on the ground behind her. I Used the side of my foot to kick her hip then did the same very fast on both sides over and over. I felt the blood dripping down my face. My cheek was bleeding a lot.

She looked dizzy but came at me again this time she had her arms stretch out and go around my neck. So that was her power, like Mr. Fantastic. I bit her thumb and felt her blood in my mouth and could fell her bone I was crushing. She pulled back and I fell to my knees gasping for air. She came at me and I saw Leo and Jake placing bets. Leo thought I would win, and I was going to.

I slipped under her and between her legs. I concentrated on the earth and the glass walls broke around me as I brought plants up from the ground and the vines flew towards her. I was running on pure anger. I was _not_ a slut. They stopped right in front of her cowering face.

"I AM NOT A SLUT YOU BITCH!" I screamed at her and brought my fist down into her stomach as hard as I possibly could. She crumbled to the ground and I kicked her in the sides. I felt pain in my sides and on my bare stomach as Travis picked me up from behind and pulled me away. I screamed in pain as he burnt my skin.

"Stop it" he hissed. I think he forgot about my curse. Tears came down my face. I screamed so loud it was a screech.

"Let go of her!" Percy took me from his arms and I fell to the ground and cried as I clutched my bloody, burnt stomach. Everyone looked down at me in horror. Will bent over me and tried to heal my stomach but he couldn't. Travis looked at me with the most horror out of all of them out of what he'd done. I screamed out in pain.

My white clothes were stained with blood and my skin was all red. Even my face. Leo picked me up and carried me somewhere. I screamed out in pain as they all rushed with me somewhere even I didn't know. I wasn't even listening to what they were saying tears had slid down into my ears and my eyes were froggy. All I could think of saying was.

"Funny way to meet you Xander and Lynn" I whispered. I didn't know why I hadn't passed out, maybe for some reason I had to experience the pain. _I need your help with something else, just between us…_ I went still in Leo's arms. It was like I was passed out and couldn't fell much, but I could hear what they were all saying.

"Is she dead?" Jana asked. I felt fingers on my bloody neck.

"No" Annabeth said.

"Travis!" I heard a snap. Like a slap. It was Piper's voice.

"Oh! What the hell Piper?!" Travis asked.

"Stop complaining, your not dying, she is! _Because of you!_" Piper hissed.

"If she hadn't tried to kill Isabel, none of this would've happened" he responded. What was with him? He was siding with Isabel and against me.

"You're a bastard, you know Katie wouldn't have fought that little bitch if she didn't have a reason!" Piper scowled at him.

"What if she did" Travis said simply. I felt a pain in my chest, worse than anything else. Like someone had decided to take out my heart in front of me and squeeze the blood out and use one of the valves as a ring and wore it like a wedding band, a spoil of victory.

"Don't talk about Isabel that way" Sam defended his girlfriend.

"She's a little bitch, did you know she came at Katie first, she's the reason Katie's face is so cut up" Jana said. I heard doors being pushed open and I was on a bed, hospital bed. I was in the hospital wing.

"Heal her!" Percy yelled.

"Let me try!" Will said. His warm hands were over my body and I relaxed as the pain I felt in my stomach disappeared. My heart still hurt. A hand was on my chest. It brought me more pain, it was Will's. I felt a tear run down my bloody face.

"All of you, go back to your rooms!" a woman's voice called. There were protests and then shuffling of footsteps.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.. ..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o. .

When I woke up, it was nighttime. No one was on any of the other beds in the room. I looked at the clock next to me and saw it was 12 at midnight. I saw the first three letters on the digital clock. SAT. It was Saturday morning. I rushed out of bed and saw I was in a white lace shirt and undershirt and white jeans and those white lace boots. I felt lightheaded, but I had to get out of here and see Miranda.

I quickly drank my water and ran out of the room. I quietly ran down the halls and to a courtyard. I pushed out the door and ran to the middle. I tripped over something and fell to the ground. I landed on my knees. I turned my head back and saw it was Frank.

"Going somewhere?" he asked. I nodded.

"I have to get out of here, away from Travis, Will, Isabel, everyone" I said. "I hate it here"

"Katie, you can't just leave, what about the woman?" Frank asked me. I shook my head.

"I'll fight her myself, I don't care, I just can't be around them!" I cried. Glancing at the door I just came out of.

"Katie, you love us, I know that, why would you just want to walk out of our lives, we're your friends" Frank said. I rolled my eyes.

"Friends who don't even talk to each other in school, we're all a bunch of great friends!" My voice dripped with sarcasm. "I hate it here! Being trapped like animals, being called a slut, bitch, being treated like a rat!" I yelled.

"Katie…" Frank looked on me with pity.

"Don't look at me like that, you know I love all of you guys, but when Travis said that maybe I did those things on purpose, it was the last straw" I said. I started to grow a vine and held on to it. I grew my way to the roof and jumped off. Frank came after me. I ran along the roof. I felt someone try and grab me but I made it to the edge of the building and jumped off. I glanced back and saw Frank, Travis, and Sam watching me. I fell through the air screaming as I fell through the sky in the middle of New York City.

Someone's arms wrapped around my bruised stomach. I cringed at their touch. I turned my head back and saw Jason holding on to me. We started to fly back upwards.

"Let me do this!" I yelled over the wind and traffic.

"No, you'll kill yourself!" he screamed back.

"That's the point! I can't do this anymore, pretending that I don't love Travis, I've stopped loving Will, but I can't see him with his girlfriend!" I said to him. We stopped and were just floating. We were maybe twenty stories from the roof.

"Katie, you have to, we need you" he said. I shook my head and was aware that the other three guys were staring down at us, just 20 feet above us.

"Please don't make me" I whispered. We started flying again and I kicked him in the shin and fell back down, this time I didn't scream, just felt the tears fly from my face. Something grabbed my wrist and shot pain through me and suddenly I was back on the roof.

"Let go of me!" I screamed at Travis and pulled my wrist away. "I hate all of you!" I screamed and walked back towards the courtyard I came from. I knew Travis was running next me, but I didn't care. I wanted away from him, from all of them. I slid down the vine and ran to my room. Once in there, I turned the window wall into one-sided so I could see them, but they couldn't see me. I looked the door and the bathroom door. I saw them try to get in my room. It didn't work.

"I fell on my bed and just watched them all try to get in through the bathroom door too. Travis was banging on the wall. I cried myself to sleep.

o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Travis**

I tried getting in her room, but she wouldn't let me in. We all finally gave up and went back to our rooms. What was her problem? Did she hear what I said about the fight, because I was just upset with her for hitting Isabel, from what Sam said Isabel was a nice girl.

When I woke up the next morning I could see through her wall. She wasn't in the room though. I got dressed after I took a shower. I saw Will walk by once I left my room.

"Where's Katie?" I asked him. He shrugged and walked off with Lynn. I sighed and walked in Katie's white room. I knocked on the bathroom door. No answer. I walked in and saw Katie in her towel. She looked at me with something I've never seen before. It was like she hated to see me.

"What do you want?" she glared at me.

"To talk to my bestfriend" I reached out my hand she backed away.

"Don't touch me" she said. I stepped towards her.

"I'm sorry Katie, if I didn't grab you, you would've beat poor Isabel to death. Katie huffed and pushed past me. She walked in her room and threw her towel at me. Under she had white shorts, and a bra on, I guessed she had underwear too. Across her stomach was a dark bruise and cut. I stared at it and she let me.

"Some part of you knew that you were hurting me, you did a lot more damage than she did" Katie said. She flipped one of the switches so that anyone passing wouldn't see her like this.

"I didn't mean to, Sam said that Isabel was a nice girl and would never hurt anyone or be mean" I explained. She gave me a look.

"You never met her and you know me, then you trust Sam's judgment about some stranger and when I'm lying unconscious in Leo's arms because of what you did, you defend her" she had tears in her eyes. "That's not what best friends do" she whispered. I stepped towards her. But she threw her shoe at me.

"Katie-" I started. She looked down and put her head in her hands.

"Get away from me" she whispered.

"No, I can't" I said. "You're my best friend and I won't stay away from you"

"If you were my best friend, you'd know this is what I want and you should just get away from me" she didn't look at me. I felt like she was trying to hurt me.

"Fine, but you talk to me when you're ready" I walked out of her room.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o .o..o.o.o.o.o

**Katie**

It was Tuesday, the 24th. Tomorrow we had to dress nicely since it was Christmas and Jeff was going to make us have dinner together instead of them giving it to us through our doors. It was 10 at night and almost everyone was in bed to look their best. I was in a courtyard, trying to strengthen my stomach again.

I was doing a hand-stand in a courtyard where no flowers had grown. Just a beautiful green grass courtyard. I lifted my hand from the ground and balanced on one arm then bent my legs slowly out of the straight line, like the splits in the air. I felt a tear slide down my face and to the grass. A white flower bloomed where it fell. I brought my legs down to the grass and picked the flower from the ground as another tear fell from my face.

It wasn't a rose, nothing I've ever seen before. I let it ungrow in my hand and continued to do abdomen work. I took a tear from my face and flicked it towards the ground. The white flower grew again. My hair was up again so it didn't get in the way. I had on white sweat pants rolled up to my knees and no shoes, I also had on a white tight tank top.

"It's a good talent" someone said. I looked up to see Xander. He had dark hair that looked dark blue/black. His eyes were dark brown and beautiful. He was not much taller than me and thin, sickly thin. He wore black clothes.

"Yeah it is" I responded and flicked a year at him. He caught it in his hand and the flower grew in it.

"How's your stomach doing?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Fine, healing nicely" I said. "Why are you talking to me? Won't Isabel kill you? She's been yelling at everyone who does" I sat down on the grass he stood by the door.

"I don't follow what she says, it's true, she's a bitch, you're just the first to realize it" Xander leaned on the door. He was already dressed for Christmas. A nice black button up dress shirt tucked into his black dress pants. He had on nice, shinning black dress shoes.

"That's nice to hear" I sighed and relaxed a bit. "Why are you in your suit?" I asked him. He looked down at his black clothes.

"It's Christmas, have you been paying attention?" he grinned. I shook my head.

"No, I haven't, I guess I should go and get dressed" I sighed. He moved in a smooth movement to the side and let me through the door.

"Nice talking to you" he said. I nodded towards him and walked down the halls. I saw Will in the hall and made eye contact with him before he hurried down the hall in the opposite direction. I looked down and walked in my room. I grabbed the white dress on my bed and went in the bathroom. Even Percy was avoiding me and Annabeth was too.

I dressed in a dress that went to the floor and had an open back. The back had lace around it. My sleeves were long and there was a lace strip as wide as my hand that held it together. I had my dark red hair go to the side in a braid. I put on bold red lipstick and grew small white flowers in the braid. The front of the dress was lace with a silk under that hugged my body perfectly. The dress had a small, lace train. I put on white heels and curled the loose strands of my hair.

I had taken a shower before this, so I smelled like roses, naturally. I knew people would avoid me, they thought I beat up Isabel on purpose, even Piper thought so now. I walked out of the room and hurried down the halls and to the roof. I felt safe up there, like no one would glare at me or even see me. Once I got up there I fell in the snow and cried.

Everyone hated me. They didn't want to look at me, even when they did, it was to glare at me. This place ruined my life! I can't wait to just get home. It was good I wasn't wearing any makeup but lipstick because it would've been all over my face.

"My dear, I had only left you for a week and some bitch came in and ruined you" Madam Zhang's voice was in front of me. I lifted my head.

"No one will talk to me, Madam, not even Will or Frank or Travis! The only one who talked to me was Xander" I cried into my hands. Madam just stood in front of me.

"You have grown weak, dear" Madam said. "You let that terrible girl do this to you"

"I didn't let her" I said.

"Yes you did! You let her anger you and it backlashed on you" Madam scolded me.

"How do I fix it?" I asked.

"You do not fix it, you can not undo the mistakes you made in the past" Madam looked down on me with stony eyes.

"Then what?" I whispered.

"You get even darling!" she yelled. "Fight her in secret, you can not make anyone hate you more than they already do!" I thought about it for a moment.

"You're brilliant Madam" I smiled. She nodded.

"I know I am, but first, make them jealous of your beauty, you will be the most stunning at dinner, I am sure of it" Madam grinned.


	12. Truth

**Katie**

I stood on the roof. I had been here all day, waiting for dinner. It was their fault I had missed my sister on Saturday and couldn't spend it with her and the kids at the hospital. Their fault I felt this way and I wanted revenge with blood. Isabel's blood. I walked down the stairs of vines I made and to the dining room. Once I got there I saw everyone else and Jeff at the table. I had a seat next to Xander and Mitchell. I made my way to the seat as everyone stared at me.

I glared in return. The only one I didn't glare at was Xander, he was kind and didn't deserve it. My glare landed on Isabel, across from me, in red. I wanted to laugh. The devil wears red.

"Quite the way to come in to dinner" Jeff smiled.

"That's the only way I do it" I didn't smile back. I found Travis staring at me and glared back at him. He quickly looked down at his plate.

"So now you're mean to everyone?" Isabel snorted. I looked at her and blinked.

"You all are mean, terrible, cruel, ignorant, and liars, why can't I at least be mean back" I replied. Isabel glared at me.

"You're a little slut, thinking you're all innocent just because-" I put a pale hand up.

"Language, we're at a dinner table and it's Christmas, shame on you" I bit into my turkey. I didn't get why it was here, I mean it's Christmas, not Thanksgiving.

"Just stop talking" Isabel's black hair fell in her face and she pushed it back.

"I don't want to, hey Jeff, when do we get out of here again?" I asked. Jeff looked up from his dinner.

"New Years Day" he responded. I threw my head back and groaned.

"Manners" Jana reminded me. I burped just to insult her.

"Can't I go tomorrow? It's boring here and very un-homey and it smells like Isabel, so it stinks all the time, then I have to go outside and it smells bad out there too" I complained. Jeff smiled in amusement.

"No" was all he said. Isabel made a face at me.

"You act like a child" she said.

"And you look like an old woman" I added quickly. Xander dropped his fork and knife next to me and blushed before picking it up.

"I do not, at least I'm still a virgin" she said proudly. I bit my lip from laughing.

"You're a tease, poor Sam, never got past second, keep trying" I looked at him with fake sympathy.

"I'm not a tease, you're a whore" Isabel said.

"This dinner just got a lot more entertaining" Mitchell kept his voice low.

"You're welcome" I whispered back "How in the world am I a whore, because I'm not a virgin?" I asked. Isabel glared at me.

"Yes, you're a slut, no sensible girl-"

"Every girl my age has done it, Piper's probably done it more than I have and you're calling me the whore, no offense Pipes" I said. Piper looked stunned.

"Then how many times have you done it?" Isabel took a sip of water.

"We're at the dinner table, I'm sure no one wants to imagine that, so try not to make others sick" I said, then added, "More than you already do" Isabel got up.

"I can't sit with her, what if she jumps on me again!" Isabel yelled to Jeff. Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"Is that what happened?" he asked. Isabel nodded and I laughed.

"Not at all" I said. Jeff turned towards me.

"Then what happened?" he asked.

"I was talking to Michael when she yelled at him to get out, came in, insulted me and said that I liked Sam, I laughed at her for that and she continued to insult me so I insulted her back and she kicked my face, as you can see" I made a motion to the healing cut on my cheek. "So I hit her back" I finished. "Jana and Jake where there"

"Did that happen?" Jeff asked Jana and Jake, recollection hit their faces and Jana blushed while Jake stumbled with his fork.

"Yes" Jana answered. I leaned back smugly and pointed a hand out at Isabel as if to say 'I told you so' and then high-fived Xander. Isabel sat back in her chair with a weird look on her face I thought was pouting.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I was still pretty mad at everyone besides Xander that they believed someone they didn't even know over me. So I was ignoring them and making them feel terrible about themselves. They deserved it. I was on the roof, growing plants and making it more pretty.

I made an archway of white roses and put bushes or beautiful pale pink flowers next to it. It led to a kind of bridge over one of the courtyards and to a maze I was working on, just to pass the time. I still had the beautiful white dress on that reminded me of a wedding dress. In the middle of the maze was a small area with a few seats made of beautiful bright gold flowers that anyone could sit on. The best part was that no matter what, this would stay here forever.

"Very pretty" Xander was next to me. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I've been trying to figure out something good I could do and this is way to beautiful to pass up" I told him.

"You're right" he said and began to make his way through the maze and I followed. "By the way, I loved how you handled things at dinner"

"I had help" I grinned. "But I'm not done yet, when I get revenge, it's revenge"

"Never fuck with you" he raised his hands. I nodded. I walked cleanly across the bridge and he stopped.

"Can I walk over this or is it just you?" he asked. I smiled holding back my laugh and walked back over to him and grabbed his arm. I dragged him over the bridge and he protested.

"Come on, you know you want to" I laughed. He hesitated. "Are you afraid?" I mocked him. He snorted and walked with me across the bridge.

"How do you do that?" he asked in amazement. I shrugged.

"The same way you turn into a shadow" I said. My arm was still in his. We walked around the maze, to the middle, since I knew the way and I slipped my arm out of his and sat down on one of the chairs made of gold flowers. He sat across from me.

"The maze is perfect" Xander looked around. I leaned back in my chair.

"Yeah, I think so too" I smiled at the night sky. "So what's up with you and Lynn?" I asked. He coughed in surprise.

"What about her?" he asked, his face red.

"I can tell you like her, you have weird body language when you're near her" I said.

"Well, yeah, she's beautiful!" he almost yelled. I laughed. "And kind, sweet, smart-"

"I got it" I laughed again. Lynn was very pretty, she had ice blue eyes and pale blonde hair, she was petite and could control electricity.

"That's part of the reason I hate Will" Xander said.

"Hate Will? That's a strong word" I smiled. The flowers were warm, the gold gave off heat, so I grew some more around my bare arms and leaned back so my back would be warm.

"Well, I don't hate him, but I hate that's he's dating Lynn" he corrected himself. I laughed.

"Good boy" I smiled.

"Katie?" Someone's voice rang out. Xander turned into a shadow and I remained in my chair. Will and Travis came through the open part of the bush wall.

"That's me" I replied. Will sat down in the seat Xander was in. Xander was still a shadow in the corner. Travis sat down in another chair.

"Can we apologize?" Travis asked. I stared at them.

"Were you talking to someone?" Will asked, looking around. I shook my head.

"No, must have been the traffic" I lied. Will nodded. "And no, you can't, it still hurts that you didn't trust me"

"Oh come on, you're torturing us basically, you're one of our closest friends and you won't let us talk to you" Travis said.

"You're talking to me right now" I pointed out. Glancing behind Will where Xander still was. "I thought you might want to talk with Isabel, not me" I crossed my arms, which were unwrapped from the gold flowers. I could see Xander's shadow moving restlessly.

"Katie, please forgive us" Travis begged. I was staring behind Will at Xander.

"No, now go, please, just go" I waved them out and got up to push them away. They both began to protest but once they were out of the doorway I grew the bush around it. Xander came out of the shadows.

"What happened?" I asked him. Peaking through the bush to make sure they were gone.

"Will" he growled. I touched his arm, he was burning with fury, his skin hot. My cold finger tips against his skin calmed him down a bit from what I could see.

"Don't" I warned him. But he was already gone, turned into a shadow. I followed him out but couldn't run, it was my dress. I kicked off my shoes and started to run after his shadow. I pulled my dress up a bit and started to run more, until I caught up to Will and Travis and fell down on Xander's shadow. I grabbed it, somehow and he struggled to get free.

"What are you doing?" Travis asked me. I was losing and Xander dragged me towards will. I screamed as I hit Will and he fell over me.

"What's happening!" Will screamed. Xander pulled me away from Will and hit Travis.

"Xander!" I yelled. He transformed back into human form and my arms were wrapped around his shoulders. I glared at him. "Never do that again" I held on to his neck as he tried to get to Will. I pulled back like he was a horse. He elbowed me in the ribs, hard. I flew back into the bush and hit my head on the stone wall behind it. I fell to the ground.

Everything was blurred. I tried to get up but just fell back down in the snow. My dress still perfect. I had no idea how I did that. I was laying on my side, watching Travis try and keep Xander off of Will. I tried to keep my eyes open, but couldn't. I grew a vine that slapped Xander, Will, and Travis quite a few times to get them to stop. They finally did as I drifted off into sleep, much needed too.

o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o..o.o..o.o..o.o. o..o.o..oo..o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.. .o.o

"Look what you did to her" Will yelled at me. I glared at him before I finally punched him in the jaw and turned back to Katie. Travis was leaning over her.

"Don't!" I yelled. He turned back to me, confused. "Touch her" I finished. He nodded and I picked her up. Her thin, light body hung in my arms, I was carrying her, bridal style. Her red hair was still up in some weird thing that I think I heard Jana call a bun.

"Are we going to take her to the nurse woman?" Travis asked. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"We?" I asked. He opened his mouth but I wasn't done. "I'm taking her somewhere and you two aren't coming, she'll hate to see you, both of you, it causes her pain, so stay away from her" I looked between them.

"I can't" Travis was stubborn, since I met him he was protective of his friends and most importantly stubborn. "She's my best friend and I'll see her, talk to her, and make her laugh as much as I can"

"Same here" Will said. I shrugged and turned into a shadow. I ran through the maze and down a courtyard through the halls and to her room. I locked it and the bathroom door then set her on her bed. I knelt over her sleeping body and pulled her blankets over her body. I was surprised to see she wasn't bleeding. Will and Travis saw us and tried to get in.

"Did you hurt Will?" Katie's voice was soft, her eyes were still closed, but she knew I was there. I turned my attention from them looking through the glass to Katie.

"Not much, I just punched his jaw" I responded honestly.

"Good, deserves something for dating Lynn when everyone knows you like her" She whispered with a smiled. I laughed and pushed some of my dark blue hair out of my eyes.

"Get some sleep Katie, you need some, I know you've been staying up very late, running on little sleep, I've seen you walk down the halls at night" I told her. She laughed, it was dry and sore.

"You should too then, I'll make you a bed- wait, sorry, forgot I couldn't use my powers in here, well then get it" She rolled over I kicked off my shoes and layed down next to her.

"They're watching us aren't they?" she asked. I laughed.

"Yeah and They both look like they want to kill me for sitting in the same bed as you" I stared at the two guys. Will was glaring at me through the glass and Travis was still trying to open the door.

"I'm mad at them both right now, so let them stare" Katie huffed. I snorted.

"You must trust people very easy, to just let me sleep in the same bed as you" I told her. I lay flat on my back and Katie was on her side, facing me.

"Well I can read people easy, not as great at Annie, but I can tell that you're someone I can trust, you're going through what I am, wanting someone you can't have" she whispered the last part like she was afraid someone would hear her.

"Who?" I turned my head towards her.

"Be careful, they read lips" she said. Her eyes still closed. I got up and flipped the switch so only we could see them.

"Now they can't" I told her.

"He's right outside, trying to get in" Katie yawned.

"Will?" I asked, shocked. She shook her head slightly, but enough for me to get it wasn't Will. "Travis?" I asked, even more shocked.

"Yes" she whispered. "I used to want Will just as much, but I've got over him"

"Wait, so the curse, wasn't about the first people who touched you, it was about the people you really loved at the time" I figured out. She nodded.

"Yes, just don't say a word" she let me flip the switch again and hop down next to her again.

"I won't, don't worry" I told her. She nodded and fell asleep. I got up from the bed after I was sure she was asleep and walked to the door. I opened it and closed it behind me fast, but quiet so they couldn't get in. I stood in front of the door and knew I was locked out.

"She didn't want to see you" I said.

"That's a lie" Will said. I turned to him.

"I've had enough of you" I hissed. Travis ignored us and stared at Katie. He was about to say something, but was cut off by Lynn, coming up to us and hugging Will. I ignored her, surprisingly and motioned for Travis to continue.

"She's easy to care for, most people once they get to know her do, but she's not used to it so she pushes them away" he said. "I believe him, we should just leave" he walked across the hall to his room. I gave Will and Lynn a nod before walking down the hall to my room.

o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o .o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

I woke searching for Xander next to me. It was just a cold spot. It was the day after Christmas. I got up from bed and sat on it. I winced in pain and grabbed my head. There was a knock on my door. It was sounded five times louder than it should have. I let out a whimper and looked up. It was Michael, surprisingly. I got up and opened the door for him.

"Katie, you're alright!" he yelled. He hugged me.

"Yeah, I am, it was just a bump on the head, nothing terrible" I smiled at him.

"You were asleep for a whole day, it's night time" he said. I looked at my clock.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded and plopped down next to me.

"Yeah, I actually came here to ask you something" he said, his voice was normal now, not peppy or happy. I stared at him, curious.

"What's that?" I asked him. He played with his hands.

"Where do I go after we get out? My mom just died before I came here, so I don't know where to go or anything" he said. "Can I stay with you?" his voice a small. I smiled down at him.

"Of course" I said warmly. He looked up at me with big eyes and hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back.

"You just love to hug people" he said. I nodded.

"Just as much as you love to shoot arrows" I told him.

"I just came from practicing, have I told you my power?" he asked. I shook my head, he never did and I never asked but was curious. "I can move things with my mind, but I moved Jana, can you believe that! I've never moved a person before and I thought it would be hard" he grinned.

"That's Great!" I smiled. We talked for a bit and he soon left to go to sleep. I got out of bed to get food and get dressed. I wore a white thin, knit sweater over a white tank top and white skinny jeans. I went barefoot. My hair was still up in a bun. I walked around and finally to a cold courtyard, once my feet hit the grass, they were freezing.


	13. Dreams

We went back home today, right before school started up again, it was cloudy out, so Michael and I were walking home, fast. He packed some of his peach colored clothes and the clothes he had before and I grabbed some of the nicer items, like the white dress. Travis went straight to Kayla's house after he changed back in his clothes from when we got there.

"Thanks for letting me stay here Katie" Michael said as we walked in my apartment. I smiled at him.

"Of course" I responded. No one was here, my dad was still in California, he would be for the rest of the year, according to the letter in the mail I just picked up. I showed Michael around the apartment and showed him the guest room he could stay in. Once he got in the room, he fell on the bed and slept. I smiled to myself and pulled the covers over him.

"Nice to see you darling" Madam's voice was echoing from the living room. I closed the door and walked back out to the living room.

"You too, Madam" I hugged her lightly.

"When I was your age, a woman didn't look at other women or hug them, we did not hug anyone" she said. I smiled.

"But you're not back in China, you're here in New York and people hug as a greeting" I told her. She waved her hand.

"It is how I grew up" she said. "I came here to tell you that you've got an appointment with Lou and Hecate in a few months, just don't get seen" she winked at me and showered herself in white sparks then disappeared.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I just got home from my first day back at school. We had no training today, so I spent the day at home while Jake and Jana took Michael to his house to get some things, so I was home alone. I layed down on my couch and pulled a blanket over myself. I drifted off.

In my dream I saw Travis hanging from metal chains, wrapped around his wrists and I saw myself walk up to him. His shirt was red with blood and used to be white from what I could tell, it was torn up and I could see the cuts on his skin. His black pants seemed unharmed, oddly.

I looked completely fine, healthy even, I was wearing a black hooded cloak, it covered my face, but I just knew it was me. I had on black skinny jeans and black combat boots. My hair was pined back, from what I could tell and my hands were uncovered.

"Who are you? Someone new to hurt me" Travis spat blood on my shoes. I wordlessly walked forward and without him seeing my face, I unlocked his chains and he fell to the ground. "So you are here to hurt me?" he asked. I kneeled in front of him and pulled out a wet cloth from under the cloak.

"Why won't you answer me?" he asked. I cleaned his chest and then his face. He didn't complain, he just leaned back and let me help him. I then let my hands go back under the cloak and I got up and grabbed an apple from under my cloak. I tossed it to him and he ate it. I made a motion for him to stand up and come with me. He was still a head taller than me but limped behind me.

"Where are we going?" he asked as we walked down dark halls. He finished his apple and threw the core towards one of the dark walls. We finally got to the exit and the purpled hair girl, Lou, who I've been having dreams about, was waiting for us. She wore something similar to me, but in dark green.

"Have you spoken to him?" she asked right away. I shook my head. Travis was still next to us.

"What happened to you?" Lou asked Travis. She was even shorter than me, but intimidating.

"I came here to look for an old friend and was found by some powerful quillium, they took me here and asked me questions since I was hiding from others and they figured it out, so they made shallow, but painful, cuts on my body, I've been here for days" he sat down and rubbed his arms.

"Why didn't you just teleport out?" I finally asked, but made my voice different, something he wouldn't recognize.

"I couldn't, the walls are weird, I tried my powers, they didn't work" he explained. "Now who are you?" he asked me.

"Lou" Lou said. He nodded his head and turned towards me. I pulled down my hood.

"Katie" I said. My red hair came down my back and my green eyes were focused on him, my skin looked pale and I had a scar on my temple. There was no hiding the shock on Travis's face. That's when I woke up.

I looked around and saw that no one woke me up and no one was here still. I rubbed my head and feel back down on the couch, it was warm and I felt the need to sleep more. So it took me a few minutes but I got back to sleep.

I saw Piper, she was in some sort of designer outfit, it was red, and long, a gown type thing. She grew out her hair and it curled at the bottom, she looked ten times more beautiful, if that was possible, she had grown taller and was having makeup put on her.

"Alright, I need the models here!" Someone yelled. Piper got up gracefully and walked over to the back of the stage. Piper walked out on the stage and owned it.

There were flashing camera's and tons of people there. It looked like fashion week and Piper was a supermodel. Once Piper made her rounds on the stage she went back to her dressing room and put on her normal clothes. The whole time I saw her, she hadn't smiled, which was weird, she loved to smile.

"Piper" Travis teleported in the room, she was fully dressed, but she jumped anyways, it was small and barley noticeable, but I could see it. She was taking her makeup off.

"Travis" she responded. There was someone else with Travis, a boy, maybe a year or two younger than him, they looked alike, Connor. He was staring at Piper in awe. She got up and walked over to him. Her black heels hit the floor as she walked towards them, she looked taller than me, now.

"Connor, nice to meet you, Katie told me about you, but she never mentioned how much you looked like Travis" she said.

"Don't" Travis glared at her.

"You come in my dressing room and tell me not to do something, how rude of you" she said.

"We need you to come back, something's rising, Piper" Travis said. "You were always good with words"

"Yes, of course I am, but I won't come back, we lost lives last time!" Piper's voice was raised. "Don't try to convince me" she put a finger out to Travis's forehead and touched it as she spoke. He swatted it away.

"You know that doesn't work with me" Travis said. Connor, however, seemed enchanted.

"We should listen to her Travis" Connor said. Travis slapped the back of his head.

"Her power is to talk people into doing things, shut it" Travis hissed. Piper was grabbing her things now.

"Piper, he'll be there" Travis called. She froze and glared at him through the mirror.

"Why would I care?" she asked. Connor seemed lost so he just sat down in one of the chairs.

"Because you haven't dated anyone since him, you've just had one-night stands, they talk about you all the time on those celebrity news shows, I watch them, to know what you're doing" Travis said.

"I just don't have enough time for anyone, I'm a supermodel, Travis" she rolled her eyes.

"You still love him and that's a fact" Travis said.

"He's with that Spanish devil now" she said, her voice was sour with venom of absolute hatred.

"Actually I think that she's from Puerto Rico" Travis said.

"Whatever, he broke it off with me!" her voice was raging with power, like waves in the ocean.

"Now why was that?" Travis asked, like he wanted to make her angry. She grabbed his hand and hugged him and cried in his shoulder.

"He wanted to be with her" she whispered, tears coming down her face and on his shirt.

"That's right-" Travis was cut off by Piper flipping him so fast, it was hard to see. She then had a gun in her and put the bullet in place against his head, ready to shoot.

"Woah!" Connor exclaimed. Piper held her other hand back.

"Stay!" she ordered. He went still and fell asleep. Piper was on top of Travis. The gun on his forehead.

"Better than before, have you been practicing?" Travis asked.

"Of course, you know me, but I won't come back, it'll be too painful" she whispered.

"But we need you, without you, he might die" Travis told her. Piper's tear fell on his cheek.

"Does he still live in my old apartment?" she asked him.

"Yes, of course, he has no where else to go, Pipes" He said. She glared at him.

"Don't call me that, he used to call me that" she said.

"He needs you, he might not know it, but he needs you a lot more than you need him, Leo misses you, he actually went to one of your shows" Travis said.

"But, he didn't come to any of the shows?" Piper asked, hope in her eyes. Travis shook his head the best he could with a gun to his head.

"Jason will want to see you, besides, he might come back to you, you are very beautiful" Travis said. Piper took the gun away from Travis's head and unloaded the gun, even the bullet ready to shoot. She gave the bullets to Travis and put the gun back in his pocket.

"I won't try to break them up, he's happy and that matters to me, so I'll do my best to be happy for them, but I still hate her" Piper got off Travis and grabbed her bags, then grabbed Travis's hand.

"I'm fine with that" Travis took hold of his sleeping brother and they teleported out of the room.

I woke up to see Xander kneeling next to me. He was alone in my apartment and it was dark outside but only newly dark, the sun must've just set.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Pushing myself up on my elbows.

"Nothing, I just came in the room once you woke up, you were crying, so I went to wake you up, but you woke up before I could even try" he explained. I nodded my head then brought a hand to my face, it was wet.

"I don't know why, it wasn't a sad dream, not that sad anyways, a little sad, but not enough the cry" I told him.

"Well, go back to sleep, catch up on your dreams" Xander smiled at me. I nodded and fell back on the couch. I watched Xander turn into a shadow as I closed my eyes.

I saw Piper, Travis, and Jason again. They were in her apartment, where she used to live. Piper let go of Travis's limp hand and walked to her old room. It wasn't any different than before, but it had some dust on it, like no one had been in it for a while. She dropped her stuff on the bed and walked back to the living room where Travis was setting his brother on the couch.

"They didn't go in your room, they wanted to leave it in case you wanted to come back" Travis explained. Piper smiled and she was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"They're sweet" she laughed. Someone burst through the door, it was Leo. He walked to his room without looking at anyone. Piper smiled small as he walked.

"You would think that you would stop clubbing and getting drunk" Piper said. Leo turned and blinked.

"Are you for real?" he asked. Piper smiled and walked over to him and hugged him.

"It's been so long" she hugged him thight.

"It's not every day you get an offer to be one of the biggest models in history, we didn't blame you" Leo said. Piper smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It's good to be back" she laughed as the door opened to Jason and the girl they must've been talking about. They were kissing but stopped when they heard Piper's laugh. She was still hugging Leo, but Jason and the girl were staring at her. Piper must have not noticed them.

"Is this all you've been up too?" Piper asked him. I took a closer look at Jason's girlfriend, she had dark, black, long hair and tan skin, her eyes were as black as coal. She was shorter but skinny.

"Well, I guess you could say so" Leo shrugged. Piper laughed again.

"You really haven't changed" she smiled. Travis coughed on purpose and she turned to him, standing by Jason and the girl. Piper's smile faded from her face and Leo gripped her hand, she let go and walked over to them. She hugged the girl first, probably much to her disliking.

"Reyna, I haven't seen you in forever" she smiled. Reyna hugged her back awkwardly. Piper let go and took a look at her.

"Did you grow out your hair? I remember it being shorter" Piper scrunched her eyebrows.

"Yes, I did" Reyna said. Travis tapped Piper's shoulder. She turned to him.

"What?" she asked. Travis nodded his head towards Jason. Piper turned to Jason and gave him a long look.

"When was the last time you got sleep?" was all she said. Jason looked shocked.

"Last night" he responded. Piper shook her head.

"There's something different about you, did you get taller, no wait, you got thinner, wait wait wait" she said as Jason opened his mouth. "You did get thinner" she said.

"Actually I built on more muscle" he said, staring at her oddly.

"Really? Huh" she said. "Well, this has been great, but I need to go see Annabeth and Percy, she never gave me back this book I was reading before I left and I need to go and get it" she said. She still had her purse on and walked out the door, leaving Jason and Reyna looking confused, Jason was in mid-sentence, saying that they didn't live there anymore, they moved.

The dream shifted to me, I was hanging like Travis was, from two metal chains, with holes in my shirt and blood on my forehead. There was a whip mark on my arm, like it wrapped around it almost like a snake. The man who held the whip cracked it down on my chest. I held back a scream in pain, but bit my lip instead. The man whipped the chains and I fell to the ground.

"Weak, like your mother" He hissed. I stood up to his surprise and kicked him right in the rib, it made a nice snap and I grabbed the whip from him and flicked my wrist so it hit his head. I did it multiple times until I knew for sure he was dead.

"Don't compare me to my mother" I whispered as I hit the whip over his back once more and threw it to the ground before limping through the halls and to the opening of the cave-like-thing and saw the ocean in Greece. I fell down against the wall and grew a plant, I put it against my cuts and bruises and healed them somewhat. I also grew some food for me to eat.

I felt what the dream me felt and it was terrible, like someone pulling at my stomach, burns and loss of blood everywhere. It hurt, not the most pain I've been in, but it was pain.

I woke up screaming. Xander, Leo, Jason, Piper, Michael, Jana, and Jake were all in my apartment. I was breathing hard. I looked down at my arms and legs, plus my stomach. Nothing was there, it was just a dream. I breathed out and fell back on the couch, I was wet with sweat and tears.

"Katie?" Jana asked. Leo, Jason, and Piper saw it as normal and continued to do what they were doing. Jake and Michael were staring at me and Xander was on the chair next to me, leaning over.

"I'm fine, this is normal" I waved them off. Jana gave me a look that said 'are you sure?' I nodded and flipped myself so I was on my side and turned towards the TV. Were those dreams about the future?


	14. Six

WARNING: CHAPTER MAY BE VERY SAD AND CONTAINS GOARY DETAILS TO SOME PEOPLE, SO IF YOUR FANGIRL HEART IS HURT BY THE END, DON'T WORRY

We were going to go to a hide-out where we thought the woman could be hiding, so we all came and strapped up our guns, I put two on my thigh, three across my stomach, two in holsters on my bag and two more strapped up and down my arms. I also had throwing knives that Madam made so they would always come back to be and she winked at me before leaving. I took a deep breath, I knew that this was going to be it, some of us might lose our lives.

"It'll be alright" I smiled down at Michael and kissed his forehead. Once we got to the doors, we agreed to all go our separate ways. I smiled to all of them.

"Can we all put our differences behind us?" I looked at Isabel, who nodded. "And kick some ass" I smiled. We all hugged each other, I even hugged Will and Travis. Once I got to Isabel I smiled at her.

"This could be the last time we talk" I said. She nodded.

"I'm sorry" she told me. I nodded.

"I'm sorry too" I whispered and we both looked at each other before hugging.

"I love you all" I said before kicking the door open and rushing in. I took out two guns and headed down the halls. I heard the first gun shoot very faintly, from the direction Will went in. I hoped he was okay. I saw men coming down the hall I was in, so I moved to the side and hoped to blend in, I had my hair up and Madam had made our clothes as protected as possible before we left.

It was only four men, so I shoot the one closest to me in the neck, the one next to him in the arm, then the stomach. I then shoot the other two in the head at once and they fell backwards onto each other. I then quietly ran along the hall to the side in the shadows.

I heard gunshots from all over. Lynn's hall, Sam and Isabel's hall, Michael and Frank's hall. I saw another, heavy built man come down my hall. I grew a vine and cracked his neck. I had grown a rose next to his head, just to be fun.

Blood was splattered on my hands and face. I heard yells and screams from other halls as I spun and kicked the two men's heads together then shot them both in the heart.

I made my way down the halls and the screaming and yells were growing fainter and fainter, like I was getting farther away from them. I shot five more men before one of my guns ran out of bullets and I didn't have time to load more since more men were coming down the halls. So I put it back on my back.

I grabbed another one of my guns and shot more and more men down. After I was able to take a small break I had counted that I'd killed 23. I loaded more bullets in my guns, all the ones that needed them anyway, and ran quickly down the halls.

I entered a small room where I saw Mitchell and Leo in. Leo was burning men alive while Mitchell was shocking them all so much they died. I ran over to them and saw relief in their eyes knowing I was alright. It brought me relief too, knowing now that they weren't even hurt.

I helped them shoot down the people who came in the room and once they finally stopped coming I hugged them.

"I'm so glad you're okay, both of you" I smiled and shot down a man who was twitching.

"Us too, I heard way more gun shoots coming from your area than anyone else's, so I hated myself for thinking that maybe you died after the guns stopped for a while" Mitchell said. I smiled at them.

"We should move on, we have way more men to kill, this is just the beginning" I sighed. Leo nodded and agreed while Mitchell just urged us forward down the hall.

We began to kill more men. I kept count. 54. 56. 57. I counted to 61 before they stopped for a little bit, enough for me to reload. I shot the first man I saw in the side of his neck, since I was against the wall and he was coming towards the room we were just in. It bothered me that I was killing people, then I remembered that if I didn't kill people, way more innocent would be dead.

67. 68. 70. 71. 72…

We finally made it to another room and started to kill more men. I put my guns away and took out knives. I twirled them in my fingers and grew vines to block any doorways to give us time to rest for a minute.

"Do you think anyone's dead?" Leo finally asked the question, none of us wanted to answer.

"Let's try not to think like that and move on" I responded. Mitchell was sitting down.

"It would be awesome if we could track them, so we would know if they were okay" Mitchell said. I nodded. The men were trying to break through the vines and were almost there. So I decided to get my guns back out and Leo's hands already had flames on them. Mitchell held a gun in one hand and had electricity sparking in his eyes.

Once they finally got through, Leo burned the first five guys and them Mitchell and I shot at the others. A bullet skimmed past my ear and we all moved around to avoid the flying deadly weapons.

I shoot men in the face, eyes, chest's, arms, everywhere and even used poison from plants on them. Lynn and Will came running in behind me and I shot the man getting close to Lynn.

"Nice of you to join us" I flipped on a man and cut off his head. I then hopped on another who was taller and used my legs to choke him while shooting randomly at people who were posing threats against my friends and I.

When the man finally clawed at my leg so much it bleed I killed him and my count was over 100 people. I stabbed a man in the eye and then shot his heart.

Once the room cleared I hugged Lynn and smiled at Will.

"I'm so glad to see you guys are alright" I said while I hugged Lynn.

"If it wasn't for Will, I'd be dead" Lynn told me.

"Well, good job Will, but we still have a little ways to go, so come on let's get going" I ordered. But someone appeared out of the shadows.

"I think you forgot about me" Xander smiled. I went over and hugged him.

"I knew you'd be fine, you could just turn in a shadow and shoot the people without them seeing you" I laughed. He nodded as Travis, Annabeth, Percy, Piper, and Jason came in.

"So we're missing Isabel, Michael, Frank, Hazel, Sam, Jake, Jana, and Malcolm, that's a lot" I ran a hand through my hair that was loose on my head.

"Actually Sam and Isabel were both shot, Sam jumped in front of Isabel and was shot in the heart and then Isabel shot the next few before someone put a gun to her head and pulled the trigger, they both disappeared into nothing shortly afterwards" Travis reported. I felt a tear in my eyes but let it fall, since others were crying as well.

"I think everyone's hall would leads in this one, so let's just wait for a moment and fight any other men who come in here" Percy said. He was always considered a leader so I smiled with the blood of the men I've killed rolling down my heated face.

"Once we get home, I hope this blood comes out of my boots" I picked up my black boot that was soaked in blood. Lynn smiled and put a hand on the boot.

"How many men did you kill?" she asked in a calm voice that was quite soothing. I looked up at Will.

"I see why you like her, she's very calm" I told him. He smiled at his girlfriend. "And 117" I responded. Travis laughed.

"120" he smiled, proud at himself. I snorted as Jana and Jake came in. Jana was limping and Jake was helping her walk. He had a slight blush on his neck as he came in. He sat Jana on the floor and Will kneeled over her and healed her leg and she got up and pulled out her gun. Jake was next to her, trying to help, but she waved him away, I could see that she might have feelings for him, but he was harder to read.

"There's more coming, prepare yourselves!" I yelled. I took out a gun and stood next to Leo. Travis had two guns in his hands like me. Leo had flames in his hands and I had my guns. Once a whole bunch of men came out and we all spread around the room and I was near Travis and we were.

"I'll get more than you!" I yelled as I slid under a guy well shooting chin and then the guy behind him.

"Like hell" Travis grinned. We both stood back to back. Since he wasn't touching my skin, it didn't hurt me. We both shot at the guys coming at us.

"125" I called.

"129" he mocked me. I growled at him and then hopped on his shoulders and he shot the guys around him well I shot the people who tried to get close to us. Lucky for me, I was completely covered on my legs, so it wasn't hurting me. I saw Hazel come in with Malcolm, they were shooting the people who came close to them. Hazel saw me and gave me a quizzical look.

"Hazel and Malcolm are safe!" I yelled to Travis and killed the man who was about to shoot at him.

"Thank god" he breathed and shot a few more.

"157" I called down to him.

"Damn, 149" he responded. I laughed and flipped of his back and pulled him down for a minute as a bullet slid past us. "Thanks" he said.

"No problem" I shot three more men. I ran out of bullets and threw them away from me and pulled out two more. I shot a man in the skull, another in the foot than the leg and finally the heart.

"Can you grow something to kill more of them?" Travis asked.

"Yeah of course, what's your choice? Vines, poison?" I asked. I shot two men in the skull as I flipped over Travis and turned to shoot more guys, he turned too.

"I like when you use acid, it's fun, just don't get it on me" Travis responded. I nodded. I grew my favorite plant that spit acid on certain people on my command, it took me five years to master.

"Thanks, I have to reload" Travis said. There were few men left now and no one else was coming through.

"I've got you covered" I said. The others were heading down different halls, it was just us. One man who I shot in the heart, or near heart was aiming his gun at Travis. All I could do was jump in front of him. The bullet hit my stomach and I fell to the ground.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o .o.o

"Katie!" I yelled and shot the man and all the rest of them. I kneeled over her. Everyone was gone, all down different halls. She coughed and smiled up at me.

"I knew I would save your life" she joked. I ripped part of my jacket off and pushed it against her stomach, to put pressure on it and prevent more blood from coming out.

"Hang on" I told her. She nodded. "WILL!" I screamed. There was nothing in reply.

"I have to watch my best friend see me die, your poor heart, your life will be so plain without me" Katie smiled.

"I know it would be, in my pocket there's a tea for the pain, it take a few seconds to work though" she said. I reached in her pocket and pulled out one of the three identical teas she had.

"This it?" I asked. She nodded. I poured it in her mouth and she drank it.

"I don't think I have much time left, remember that I love you, all of you" she whispered.

"We love you too, I love you" I smiled down at her. She closed her eyes and started to disappear. Katie Gardner was dead.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ever since I kissed Jake, he's been acting weird around me, I've liked him for a while now, but he was always the player. We both ran through the halls and killed men on our way. We finally entered a different room, it was huge and had two levels with an opening where a single woman with spider legs stood. She looked beautiful from the waist up, a blonde woman with red eyes and spider legs. Annabeth and Percy came in and she screamed then walked back into Will. Lynn stood next to me along with Jake and she then crumpled in my arms.

There was something stuck in her side. I pulled it out. A knife. She was stabbed and didn't even know. Will ran over and tried to cure her.

"That's a special knife, one my sister blessed, before she died, it can not be cured but by only her hand" the woman said.

"Who are you?" Will advanced with his dying girlfriend in hand. Xander was suddenly next to me.

"Travis and Katie aren't here yet" he whispered.

"Neither is Frank or Michael, Hazel was with them, maybe we should ask her" Jake said. Travis teleported next to us.

"Katie's dead" his voice was low. There were tears in my eyes as I grabbed Xander and cried in his shoulder. He awkwardly patted my back.

"There's been way to much death" I cried into him.

"I agree, but there has to be more" the woman said. Lynn's chest stopped moving and I cried harder. Xander hugged me and said things quietly in my ear.

"I promise to you no one else will die" his voice was so low that even I could barley hear it and his mouth was right next to my ear.

"Stop, you're giving her satisfaction" Xander finally said. I took a deep breath and wipped my hazel eyes on my sleeve.

"I am Arachne" she smiled.

"Like the mother of spiders?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, I took her name, for obvious reasons" She gestured her hands down towards her body. "I see you've come to kill me"

"Which of course is why I got this" she pulled out Hazel, who had disappeared from behind us. I felt anger now, weird, it was like I had a complete mood change.

"She's a girl, not a thing" Percy corrected her.

"I can call her what I want!" Arachne yelled. "People called me names all my life, why is it when I call her something you get pissy!"

"Well someone should've" Percy muttered. Arachne must've not heard him.

"I'm going to kill all of you before you can stop me, so don't even try t-" Just then, from out of nowhere, she was shot in the side of the neck and fell to the floor. Hazel let out a breath and then ran into Mitchell's arms. Arachne crumbled into nothing.

"Who shoot her?" Malcolm asked. There was nothing left of Lynn or Arachne.

**So this isn't the last chapter, there's an extra chapter next and then I'm going to get started on the next one, which I plan on being the last one. But I'll tell you something that only the people who reads these will know,**

**One of the six people who died, didn't really die**

**So you'll see them in the next chapter, I hope that you like this story as much as I do and that you'll stick around for the next one.**

**Love you all,**

**~WhenWeMeetAgain**


	15. Wait, What?

I looked at the woman, Arachne, holding Hazel, threatening to hurt her. I wouldn't let that happen, she lost her boyfriend, Frank, she shouldn't have to die painfully, she shouldn't die, in general, not one of the five others who died deserved it but were honored for their bravery.

"Hell no" I whispered from the dark corner I was in. I pulled out my gun and shoot her in the neck, mid-sentence. Then I set the gun down, it was my gun, the one I told Travis I would rather die than part with it. Then I tied a piece of my hair around it and poured the teleportation tea down my throat and was suddenly back at my apartment. I packed my things in a magic bag thing Madam gave me and pulled it on my back.

I was going to Russia.

Yeah, you heard it right.

Russia.

"Katie Gardner's alive bitches" I laughed to myself then drowned down the rest of my tea.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I ran over to where the bullet came from. I looked for something, a person, gun, wallet, anything. I found a gun, Katie's gun, the one she told me she would rather die than give up to someone. The one she had in her pocket when she died. When she died, it went with her, nothing was left behind. Around it was a long piece of dark red hair, tied in a perfect bow, Katie's hair. This was Katie.

I stuffed the gun in my pants waistband. Then pulled my black shirt down over it. I saw my friends waiting for me to find something. I was still bending down, so I pretended nothing of interest was here.

"Nothing, just a few shards of glass, let's go back to the apartment" I made my voice sad and gathered with everyone else, I took Hazel's hand and she took everyone else's and we teleported to Katie's apartment and all just sat down and comforted each other.

I was helping comforting everyone, but once they all left for Piper's apartment, I stayed after finding out they've been dating for a few weeks without us knowing. All I could think was that our dead friends would've been happy. Especially Katie.

When they all left I went to Katie's room and looked around for something that could explain what the gun was about. I took out her gun. Then took the strand of hair out of the bow and put it in a small white box Katie had in her room that was empty. I put the box in my pocket and put the gun on her desk.

I looked under her bed and found nothing but some old shoe boxes, so I left them under the bed, I didn't need to see some of Katie's old shoes. I looked through her closet and found nothing but clothes. Then I moved some of her furniture and still found nothing. I looked through some books, but I knew if she had left us, she would've brought some of her books, so I stopped looking through those and sat down on her bed.

Why was this so hard? It seemed like she was alive, why else was her gun she took with her when she died and had a strand of her hair attached to it in the room she didn't even go in, plus it was the gun, it was recently shoot and had the same bullet we found in the wall as the bullets in the gun, this was no coincidence.

Katie was alive and I knew no one would believe me, so I had to do this on my own. I had to find Katie, she was alive somewhere, but I had to find out how she faked her death and she had to have help, but she couldn't have had it from any of our friends, they were all fighting. But I had to find out where she went first.

I'm going to find you Katie Gardner.

Wow, that sounded very creepy…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

It was white everywhere. I blinked a few times to see around me. In front of me I saw Sam in all white with his arm around Isabel, who wore all white too. They both had wings. Frank was standing next to them, in all white too. Lynn was on the other side of Sam and Isabel, in a white dress that made her hair look blonder. They were all smiling at me with their wings flapping and they were clapping.

"Honor is yours, for sacrificing yourself for the welfare of millions of people, you are an angel born in the human world, that is why we have quillium, you are here now and I bestow your wings to you" Frank said. I felt something come out of my back and I felt it grow, I then felt lighter, like a weight was taken off of me.

"You are an angel now, make it your job to protect the people" Lynn said. She didn't have wings, the only one who didn't, she was somewhat transparent.

"Why aren't you an angel?" I asked her. She smiled down at me.

"Because I chose to become a ghost, I love the mortal world and want to see Will more often" She smiled. I nodded.

"As long as you come up here with us and don't stay there 24/7" I told her. She smiled again and hugged me.

"Of course"

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/ o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

1 year later.

I was in my house in Greece, one of my hiding spots, I had one in Greece, Italy, Brazil, Montana, Alaska, England, China, and Australia. I looked out over the ocean and closed my eyes.

Lynn, Sam, Isabel, Michael, and Frank died today one year ago. I sighed quietly to myself and walked to my kitchen where Keen, one of the FBI's most wanted man, but I didn't let him know I knew that. He was good-looking, but not Travis. He had sandy blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. His features were sharp and naturally pretty. I smiled at him and put my arms around his neck lazily and kissed.

"You're really beautiful" he grinned at me. I laughed and smiled against his lips.

"And you're really hot" I said. I then quickly grabbed his neck and snapped his neck. He disappeared into dust since he was a quillium's most wanted too. (There was a department in England that were all quillium who hunted down the one's who went kind of rouge.

"You're also dead now" I walked over with a glass of orange juice to the window sill. I've only slept with four people. Two more than a year ago, Keen and Will. To answer your question, we did it a few months ago when I visited him in what he thought was a dream and one thing led to another.

"Travis's taking his time I see" Lou Ellen, my witch friend came up next to me, she was just in Russia, so she probably used some sort of teleportation tea like I use or something.

"It's been a year!" I exclaimed. "I'm morning my friend's death but I'm also thinking to myself, why hasn't he tried to find me yet!" I threw my hands up.

"Why can't you just go to him?" Lou asked me.

"Because I didn't have any money at the time for your mother, so she pitied me and said that if I was going to get this done, I could never go back to him and tell him I'm alive, he would have to realize that I was alive and come for me" I ran a hand through my hair. "I just want to see him again and kiss him, I miss him so much" I sat on the window sill of the living room and faced Lou.

"Well you said you left clues for him, like the gun and the boxes under your bed, and the books" Lou said. I nodded.

"Maybe he is looking for me and I don't know it"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o

My room had a map over the wall. I had contacted the England quillium's department and my friend, Josh, who sometimes gave me spots where someone spotted Katie or knew where she was. So the map had pins over it in Juno, Alaska, Russia, England, and Greece. All spots where she's been seen were in red.

All the spots where there were talks about her being where in green. Then the yellow pins said that was were she might go. My room had papers everywhere and I was searching for her. I had went to Lynn's ghost a few months ago to talk to her and she said she thought I was in love with Katie and I started to believe her. So my work was doubled, with high-school and looking for her with my sports, I barley had any time to eat and I go to sleep at midnight every night then wake up at six every morning.

It was hard work, but it had to be done. Everyone was now scattered all around the world. Will's in Iraq or wherever healing dying soilders. Piper was in France as a minor model but she was working her way up. After Jason dumped her for Reyna, she left. Jason and Leo still lived here and Reyna moved in their apartment. Everyone else who left had been doing twice the classes last year and over the summer to graduate early and start their lives.

Annabeth went to college at Columbia and last time I talked to her said she was trying to get them to allow her to spend a college year in Africa. Percy went to California and just got a deal to be on a few episodes of a popular TV show or something, they broke up over the summer since they were thousands of miles away from each other and it didn't work out for them very well.

Mitchell and Malcolm went to Columbia together and are still strong together, Mitchell's studying Biology mostly and Malcolm's doing Law. Xander left for Japan a few weeks ago to 'find peace', but I suspected he wanted to sleep with girls. Jana was 19 so she had graduated and was in Russia and I'm still unsure about it. Jake left for Alaska this morning, he said he wanted to go into snowboarding, since he could control anything that was frozen and could freeze things, he wanted to do that.

Hazel went over to England with her father and is going to a high school there. Lynn's ghost was all over the place, you just had to call on her and she would come. But she spends most of her time in Chile for some reason. But we were all over the globe and when I figure out what happened to Katie, I'll go and find her.

I was so angry I threw my binder at my bed and left my hot, stuffy room and went to Katie's apartment, I just got the feeling that I would find something I hadn't before. I searched around her room and saw the same things as always, but now I was drawn more towards the shoe boxes.

"Worth a shot" I muttered to myself. I pulled out the boxes and took the lid off of the first one that was orange and battered up. Inside weren't shoes, but papers, information. I quickly put the top back on and then grabbed all the boxes and left the apartment. Her dad didn't even know she was gone, so he was fine with it all. I made my way back to my own apartment and put the boxes on my bed. I was looking for Katie all night since I finished my homework and had no basketball practice.

It was the day five of my friends died a year ago so I took a moment of silence for them and then continued my work. Katie had papers of leases and notes and mail to Madam Zhang. It looks like I knew where to start.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The truth is I didn't go to Alaska to be a snowboarder, I was great at it and it was my job and got a nice paycheck from it, but I was looking for Jana and Alaska was close to Russia and I really wanted to find her, but hated Russia. So I was in my house and was looking through the data bases to find something about Jana.

So far, nothing.

It was hard to find anything on her, she was in Russia, I knew that, but had nothing else. I really wanted to talk to her. She left almost right after something killed Arachne. I've wanted to find her since then. I still really liked her, she was beautiful, smart, pretty, and argued with me like there was no tomorrow, and kind, the most I could want from a girl.

Ever since we kissed I've had a crush on her and spent a little bit every week to try and find her, not as much as Travis did, trying to find Katie, because he was so convinced she was alive.

"Jakey?" A girls voice asked. I turned to the blonde girl in my doorway. She had on only a halfway zipped up long jacket. I was trying my best to get Jana, but I also needed to get over her too, so I was trying.

"I'm coming" I winked at her. She giggled and I led her to the bedroom.

**So I'm going to start working on the next one in a little bit, it'll take place two years later from when the war went on.**

**So this is the last chapter and I'd like to thank all my readers, followers, reviewers, and the people who favorited this story. I hope you stick around for the second story.**

**Love you guys!**

**~WhenWeMeetAgain**


End file.
